Le crossover impossible
by Emaya
Summary: Mustang a inscrit Ed à Poudlard (sans son accord bien sûr) car des rumeurs disent que la pierre philosophale s'y trouve!
1. Default Chapter

Il faisait très chaud à Central aujourd'hui, pourtant un jeune homme avec une longue natte dorée dans son dos s 'obstinait à porter un veste à manche longues. Il avait l'air assez déprimé et parcourait les rues en regardant régulièrement un bout de papier dans sa main droite. Soudain il s'arrêta et se dirigea vers le porche de la maison qu'il cherchait.

"_Soupir_ ... allez, hauts les coeurs c'est qu'un rapport à donner!"

Ed était devant la porte de la maison du colonel. Il y a 2 semaines il l'avait envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du pays et il y avait eu.. un peu de dommages matériels...et le colonel n'était même pas au QG pour le réprimander, il avait laissé des instructions selon lesquelles Ed devait aller lui remettre à son domicile.Il avait laissé Al en compagnie de Hawkeye et avait fait le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Mustang.

_ben tiens! plus vite il l'aura plus vite il pourra se foutre de moi_

Le garçon à la natte blonde prit une grande inspiration , frappa à la porte. Un "Entrez" lui parvint de l'autre côté. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ca allait passer.

Edward ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait : le colonel Mustang était habillé normalement et discutait avec un vieil homme qui portait une robe et qui avait une barbe gigantesque.

Mustang leva la tête et Edward pensa qu'il s'était trompé de porte, que c'était pas lui, qu'en fait Mustang avait un jumeau diabolique qui avait pris sa place...

"Ed! Tu es rentré tu m'as manqué!

Heeeeinn! Je v..

ttut tututt! Tais toi et assieds toi tu dois être fatigué!

Roy prit Ed par le bras et lui souffla

"Tu te tais et tu me laisses parler c'est clair Full Metal?"

C'était bien le colonel.

Ed s'assit et se tut, plus qu'intrigué par le comportement du colonel et par cet inconnu en robe. Il avait des yeux bleus pétillants , des longs cheveux argentés et une longue barbe blanche, un nez alquilin et il portait des lunettes en demi-lune.

"Albus Dumbledore."

Ed sursauta. Le vieil homme avait surpris son regard et avait dit son nom en regardant Ed avec des yeux malicieux.

Roy toussa et les interrompit

" Professeur je vous présente Edward Elric, c'est le jeune garçon dont je vous ai parlé.

Ed ,cet homme est le directeur du collège Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie. A ma demande il a accepté de te t'inscrire dans le cadre d'un échange inter-culturel."

Roy continuait à parler mais Ed s'était déconnecté depuis longtemps...

_une école de sorcellerie? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague... inscrit dans un collège...à sa demande ? qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ,c'est quoi cette histoire de dingues?_

"Ed! HEY ED je te parle!" Ed fut tiré de ses interrogations par le colonel qui lui lança un regard apppuyé

"Bien entendu comme je suis ton tuteur je prendrais en charge tes frais de scolarité..."Cette fin de phrase fut appuyée par un regard qui semblait dire "j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de frais de réparations"

_oh. Mon quoi? Mon tu- teur? Non non non non non et oh colonel vous avez perdu la boule ou quoi? Vous êtres mon supérieur c'est pas pareil!_

Dumbledore se leva et dit

"veuillez m'excuser mais je suis assez pressé et je ne peux pas rester

oui oui bien sûr. A bientôt professeur." répondit le colonel qui sentait peser sur lui un regard assassin.

La porte se ferma sur L'homme en robe et Ed explosa

" QU' EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ? C'était qui ce mec? Un collège de quoi?

Baisse d'un ton tu veux! Ce" mec" est le directeur d'un collège de sorcellerie...

de sorcellerie? Mais enfin ça n'ex...

J en e sais pas si ça existe vraiment ou pas mais ce n'est pas le plus important: J'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle la pierre philosophale serait dans ce collège...donc j'ai contacté le directeur pour qu'il t'accepte dans son école

Mais il n'a rien demandé?

Echange inter-culturel. J'ai utilisé tes capacités en alchimie pour le convaincre. Tu vas aller là-bas et apprendre ce qu'il y a apprendre et en échange tu donneras des cours élémentaires d'alchimie aux professeurs de ce collège. Dumbledore ne sait d'autre rien à ton sujet .

Mais et Al?

Hummm ... Pourquoi il n'irait pas à Risenbool quelque temps?

Mais je n'ai pas envie de le laisser moi!

Bon écoute parles-en avec lui on verra ça plus tard!" Le colonel passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

"bon au fait le directeur m'a donné ça pour toi."

Il tendit une lettre vers Edward qui l'ouvrit avec un regard interrogateur.

" Cher monsieur Elric.

Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer votre admission au collège Poudlard en tant qu'élève de 6ème année dans le cadre d'un échange inter-culturel. Vous serez donc par conséquent dispensé d'examens .

La rentrée aura lieu le 1er septembre prochain.Le départ du train à destination du collège aura lieu le même jour à 11h00 à la gare de Kings Cross à Londres.

Trouvez ci-joint la liste des fournitures nécessaires ainsi que votre billet de train."

Ed prit alors la feuille de parchemin qui était restée dans l'enveloppe.

"liste des fournitures:

3 robes de travail ,noires

une cape d'hiver, noire avec attaches d'argent

des gants de protection en cuir de dragon

un chaudron en étain, taille 2

une baguettre magique

un télescope

des fioles en verre ou en cristal

Le livre des sorts et enchantements Niveau 6 par Miranda Fauconette..."

Ed arrêta là sa lecture et regarda le colonel dans les yeux.

"je ne sais pas si je dois vous remercier ou vous étriper.

Attends de voir ce que tu trouveras là-bas avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Au fait. Pourquoi vous avez dit que vous étiez mon tuteur?

Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais ton supérieur parce que un gosse dans l'armée c'est louche pour ces gens et puis j'allais pas me faire passer pour ton père ni ton grand frère alors...

mouais. Au fait c'est où Londres?

C'est une ville très lointaine au nord est. Au moins un mois de voyage.

u-un mois ? Colonel...on est le combien aujourd'hui?

Ben le premier août pourquoi?"

Non, ce n' était pas un rêve, c'était un cauchemar.


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2 que j'ai mis des plombes à finir (à bas les orages)

Merci beaucoup Etoile du Soir, Ishiapacha,Celiostra'artymor,Drudrue etKazuko ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment encouragée! Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu !

Je vous fais de gros bisous.

Les réponses aux questions et aux reviews!

Etoile du Soir: Les homonculus vont apparaître pour casser les pieds à Ed ,mais par contre ils vont pas tous apparaître:Envy sera là bien sûr et peut-être Lust . L'histoire se situe juste après les épisodes avec Greed donc Wrath n'est pas encore là (mais je pense que je vais en parler un tout petit peu même s'il va pas intervenir), Pride et Sloth ne sont pas encore "révélés". Je pense faire au moins un couple , peut-être un Winry-Ed (en fait je sais pas encore, pourquoi pas un couple hermione -ed ce serait rigolo mais bon je verrai bien...)

Ishiapacha: Voldy va foutre le bordel ça c'est sûr sinon ce serait pas drôle du tout. En principe Ed va bien s'entendre avec Ryry (lui aussi est pas grand pour son âge ça leur fait un point commun). La suite arrive, le chapitre d'après est presque fini. Et oui, Mustang va se faire étriper enfin presque...tu verra bien lol!

Celiostra'artymor: La suite arrive, très contente que ça te plaise!

Drudrue: T'inquiète pas je vais continuer! J'ai réglé le problème des reviews anonymes merci de me l'avoir signalé je savais pas.

Kazuko: Merci beaucoup!

Chapitre 1:

Crétin de colonel

"...Colonel... JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME RETIENT DE VOUS ETRIPER A MAINS NUES !" Ed était plutôt énervé (ha ha , en fait il était fou de rage)

" Hummm laisse moi réfléchir... le risque de passer en court martiale?" répondit Mustang et il eut rictus diabolique bien qu'il avait conscience de jouer avec sa vie.

" ...entre autres..." réussit à dire Edward après avoir chuchoté plusieurs fois "jesuiscalmejesuiscalmetoutvabienonrespire" et pointa Roy du doigt:"Puisque c'est comme ça vous allez me servir de chauffeur colonel!

- ha ha tu plaisantes là, non?" (goutte de sueur)

Ed eut un regard assassin qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était très sérieux.

Deux possibilités s'offraient au colonel: mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ou servir de chauffeur à Edward pendant à peine une heure...évidemment le colonel a choisi la deuxième option..

" Bon c'est _d'accord _...mais je te préviens pas plus d'une heure.

- Comment ça pas plus d'une heure!

-ben... disons que ton train part dans une heure...Ha ha ha c'est drôle je savais pas comment te le dire! Tiens voilà ton billet!(1)

- ...VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI C'EST PAS VRAI JE VAIS VOUS TUER!" Ed devint tout rouge et frappa dans ses mains...

"- éxecution en court martiale" Mustang avait dit les mots magiques et Edward fut soudain beaucoup plus détendu et répéta son mantra "jesuiscalme".

" - BON! C'est officiel ça vient de sortir vous me gonflez colonel c'est clair! Maintenant vous allez vous bouger et on va aller au QG question d'expliquer ça à Al! Je suppose qu'il ne peut pas m'accompagner...

- Tu supposes bien. Une armure si grande ce n'est pas courant et ça attirerait l'attention des autres élèves sur toi. Mais toi en revanche tu n'auras aucun problème pour te fondre dans la masse.

- QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL NE VOIT MEME PAS AU DESSUS DE LA SEMELLE DE SES CHAUSSURES?

-Mais j'ai rien dit de tel !

- Mouais. Vaux mieux pour vous. Allez on se dépêche là! Je vais pas y aller tout seul au QG je vous rappelle!

- Oui oui... oh! attends j'allais oublier!" Mustang se rua littéralement jusqu'à la table du salon et pris une énorme liasse de papiers.

" Qu'est- ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Haha ça c'est une surprise!"

Ed n'avait pas l'air très convaincu mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions d'autant que le colonel commençait déjà à partir.

(Dans la voiture du colonel)

Un colonel au volant est un colonel stressé et stressant. Edward était tendu par le silence pesant qui régnait dans la voiture et le colonel était tendu par les nombreux chats qui essayaient de passer sous ses roues et qui ralentissaient considérablement son allure.

"heu... colonel?

- Oui?

- Vous ne pouvez pas accélérer un peu?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- S'il vous plaît?

- Non.

- Vraiment pas?

- EDWARD JE REGARDE LA ROUTE NE ME DECONCENTRE PAS S'IL TE PLAIT!

- D'accord c'est bon on se calme Colonel...Vous savez quoi? Je crois que vous buvez trop de café ça vous énerve...

- Full metal!

- oui?

- Pour une fois dans ta vie FERME-LA!

(Enfin arrivés au QG et aucun chat écrasé félicitations colonel Mustang)

Tout était calme ce matin là au QG, Alex Louis Armstrong soulevait des bureaux, Havoc voulait manger des chiens...

"QUOI? UNE ECOLE DE QUOI?"

Et une certaine personne en armure venait d'apprendre la nouvelle.

" Attends Ed, c'est pas possible,dis moi que c'est un cauchemar!

- C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi mais malheureusement non.

- Colonel je crois que vous aurez des explications à me fournir..." La voix de Hawkeye résonna dans les oreilles du Colonel tandis qu'elle nettoyait son arme ce qui l'empêchait pour l'instant de lui tirer dessus pour qu'il explique VITE et sans détours.

"Oui Lieutenant, mais plus tard, le train va bientôt partir !

- Ed tu pars maintenant?...Mais

- Al écoute c'est peut être le seul moyen qu'on a de retrouver nos corps.Tu n'as qu'à aller chez Winry pendant ce temps et puis je t'écrirai souvent!" Ed eut un faible sourire qui rassura un peu son frère mais l'un comme l'autre ne voulaient pas être séparés si longtemps.

Roy toussa bruyamment tandis que Hawkeye chargeait son revolver.(2)

"-Ed, c'est l'heure.

- Oh. Bon allez Al. A plus tard."

Ed tourna les talons et marcha vers la porte.

Al s'écria soudain:

"Ed!

-Oui?

- Promets moi de faire attention à toi.

- C'est promis."

Sur ce, Ed sortit accompagné de Mustang.

(A la gare)

Le train pour Londres était sur le point de partir et Edward s'apprêtait à monter quand Roy le retint.

"Attends. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Pardon?"

Le colonel sortit de sa veste la liasse de papiers qu'il avait prise un peu plus tôt et la tendit à Ed.

" Ce sont les papiers à remplir pour les dégâts de ta précédente mission.

- Tout ça?

- Oui et remplis-les vite..."

Ed le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des assiettes. Un sifflement retentit.

"Edward ton train s'en va, monte."

Le colonel attendit qu'Edward soit monté pour continuer sa phrase:

" Les formalités en cas de décès sont très longues alors je t'interdis de mourir sous ma juridiction.J'ai assez de travail comme ça.(3)

- Crétin de colonel!"

Le train prit de la vitesse et bientôt Ed vit le quai et son "tuteur" disparaître à l'horizon.

Voilà fin du premier chapitre! Je sais que c'est assez court mais le deuxième est presque fini et un des persos de Harry Potter va apparaître, un indice, c'est une fille.

Je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir posté deux fois le prologue je sais pas encore bien comment marche ce site.

(1): C'est vrai que Mustang abuse un peu avec la patience, il est vrai assez limitée d'Ed. C'est pour ça qu'il cherche comment minimiser la situation et ainsi éviter de faire la une des faits divers.

(2): J'adore cette femme. C'est l'une des seules personnes qui peut se faire craindre du colonel grâce à un gros calibre.

(3) Cette phrase vient du dessin animé. Je crois que c'est Hugues qui transmet à Ed ce message de la part de Roy avant qu'il parte pour Risenbool avec Armstrong.

J'ai dit que Riza était lieutenant mais j'en suis pas sûre du tout. Si je me suis plantée dites le moi!


	3. Chapter 2

Le chapitre 2 le chapitre 2!

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

un grand Merci et des bises à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis ça m'a fait très très plaisir!

Kazuko: Voilà la suite! merci beaucoup

echizen D luffy: merci beaucoup, je pense que j'aurai besoin de chance pour la suite!

gotika: merci, Je me rappelais plus pour le grade de que ça te plaise,le perso féminin c'est pas Hermione,mais elle la connait.T'es pas très loin.

Etoile du soir: Merci merci merci! Je vais essayer de poster plus vite. Pour savoir comment se passe la rencontre avec la fille (pas Hermione), lis ce chapitre!

Ishiapacha: wéé Voldy te manquait à toi aussi! Il faut dire qu'il peut rivaliser avec Envy ,entre psychopathes..Le colonel est un grand homme ça c'est sûr, mais derrière chaque grand homme il y a une grande femme et dans son cas,Riza s'occupe de lui flanquer la trouille à la place de Ed mais pas pour les mêmes raisons (ahh le travail de bureau...). Ed aurait besoin d'un psy ça s'est sûr. (j'ai lu quelque part qu'il faisait 1m65. De quoi il se plaint?Je fais à peine 1m60 et on a presque le même âge.Il sont tous géants à Central où quoi?).Mustang c'est une voiture,un mec, un cheval et un avion... La fille n'est pas dans ta liste!Mais tu te rapproches, elle apparaît dans le tome 5...

Bises à toi aussi!

Kess: Ca saute! Voilà la suite! XD

dee-dee: St seiya et naruto? je connais pas bien Naruto,dommage.(St Seiya j'ai du voir l'anime 5 fois mais je sais pas comment ça finit parce que j'ai pas acheté le manga où il y a Hadès...). Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres!

ayame: Merci beaucoup beaucoup! je continue!

Patpat: Une grand Merci! J'ai suivi ton conseil et tu avais raison, Le secret de Lily Evans j'addoooooore! Harry arrive dans le chapitre d'après et Drago aussi! je vais m'arranger pour le faire plus vite! bisous!Vive harry potter et fme (rrrahh tome 6... dépêche toi de sortir...je n'en peux plus d'attendre...)

Attention du sang coule à la fin.(un peu mais quand même.)

Les personnages de Full metal alchemist appartiennent à son auteur Hiromu Arakawa.(si elle veit me les donner,pas de problèmes mais je crois que je peux toujours rêver...)

**chapitre 2**

Rencontre.

Edward chercha vite une place où s'asseoir comfortablement et au vu du monde qu'il y avait dans ce train il savait que ça n'allait pas être très facile...

Après avoir poussé deux ou trois personnes qui ne voulaient pas le laisser passer, allez savoir pourquoi tout ces gens disaient "oh pardon petit je t'avais pas vu"...

Evidemment Ed répondait "Y A PAS DE PETITS ICI!"...

Après quelque hurlements supplémentaires et deux ou trois coups de coudes Ed réussit à trouver une place assise près d'une jeune fille captivée dans un livre.

_pfiou enfin je peux m'asseoir...bon voyons un peu les papiers que m'a donné l'autre là..._

Ed prit l'énorme liasse de paperasse et un petit mot s'y échapa.

_tiens? C'est quoi ça?Un message?_

_"Mon petit Edward TU N'AS PAS INTERET A BOUSILLER TA COUVERTURE JE ME SUIS ASSEZ EMBETE A LA FAIRE ET DONC COMMENCE PAR CACHER TES AUTOMAILS, ce genre de choses ne se font pas là-bas. N'oublie pas de remplir ces papiers VITE. Les habitants du village de Kant attendent avec impatience des indemnités pour le château que tu as démoli. La prochaine fois que tu fais de la démolition, choisis de préférence des vieux bâtiments inhabités et pas l'emblème d'un village tout juste rénové. Merci._

_amicalement_

_ton tuteur préféré."_

_ahem...le château c'était pas de ma faute. C'est eux qui ont commencé.On a pas idée aussi de stocker des explosifs à côté de dangereux psychopathes aux cheveux verts. _**(1)**

Ed relut la lettre et vit l'insulte infamante soulignée en rouge.Il pouvait presque voir le rictus de Mustang quand il avait écrit ce message.

_PETIT!_

"RAAHHHHHH!COLONEL ATTENDEZ QUE JE REVIENNE POUR SERRER MES MAINS MAINS SUR VOTRE PETIT COUP SARCASTIQUE! JE JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE PAYER!

- Ca va pas non! Tu peux pas baisser d'un ton?"

La jeune fille à côté de lui leva les yeux de son livre et avait l'air particulièrement agacée.

"-hem..désolé."

Ed se rassit sur le banc et feuilletta les papiers qu'il aurait à remplir...

_Trop de papiiiierrrrrrrrrs...le flemme...je veux dormir..ferai ça plus tard..._

Edward s'endormit très vite,la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

A son réveil, la jeune fille était partie, ce qui lui permettait de s'allonger sur le banc, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs parce qu'il avait l'impression que son dos avait été piétiné par un troupeau de vaches.

Ce fichu train se vidait de plus en plus à chaque station mais la chaleur étouffante qui y régnait ne diminuait pas. De plus, l'heure du déjeuner approchait, ce qui accentuait la mauvaise humeur d'Edward.Il avait chaud,faim,soif mais il n'avait rien dans sa valise qui pouvait remédier à ces problèmes. Quoique...

Il ouvrit sa valise et fouilla dans le fond...

fouille fouille fouille fouille

"aha! Je savais bien qu'il m'en restait!"

Ed tenait triomphant une moitié de cookie,qu'il s'empressa d'engloutir.

Mais bon. Il avait encore plus faim qu'avant. Il erra dans les wagons à la recherche du dénigré mais ô combien précieux wagon restaurant.

Il le trouva très vite et se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant.

Huit bols de ramen plus tard, il retourna à sa place pour une petite sieste.

Le problème,c'est que quelqu'un y était déjà assis.**(2)**

Une jeune fille aux yeux gris avec des longs cheveux blonds et emmêlés,qui portait un collier de bouchons. Elle regardait par la fenêtre avec de grands yeux surpris.

Ed s'assit à côté d'elle et décida de dormir tout de même.

"Quel est le nom de ce pays?"

Ed regarda la fille comme si elle était folle.

"-Amestris.

-Oh. Je savais même pas que ce pays existait c'est étrange. Il n'est même pas mentionné sur nos cartes.

-Il est pourtant étendu. Vous devriez changer de cartographes.

-Ce train est bizarre tu ne trouves pas?

-Non, il est tout à fait normal.

-On ne trouve plus beaucoup de trains à vapeur de nos jours.A part le Poud...j'ai rien dit."

Edward pensait de plus en plus que cette fille était complètement folle. Elle portait des vêtement étranges,une robe noire et un grand chapeau pointu.

"C'est pourtant ce qui se fait de mieux ici. Peut-être pas chez toi.C'est où d'ailleurs chez toi?

- En Europe. La ville de Londres pour être exacte."

_Oh oh oh. Londres. On récapitule: fille bizarre, chapeau pointu,Londres. On respire._

"-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Luna Lovegood. Et toi?

-Edward Elric.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul? Où sont tes parents?C'ets dangereux pour un petit garçon de prendre le train tout seul.

-QUI EST CE QUE TU TRAITES DE MINI HARICOT NAIN?J'ai quinze ans, presque seize.Je suis plus un gamin!

-Oh excuse moi.Vu ta taille ¤, je pensais que tu était un encore un enfant ¤, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'on avait le même âge ¤!

(¤ crispations de Ed)

- Ben tu vois, justement.On a le même âge. Tes parents à toi alors, il sont où?

- Mon père est rentré un peu avant moi.Ma mère est morte quand j'avais neuf ans.

-Je vois.

- Tu m'as pas dit où étaient les tiens.

-Ma mère est décédée il y a bientôt cinq ans. Mon..père, on s'en fiche."

_C'est de sa faute de toute manière. Elle est morte à cause de lui!On en serait jamais arrivés là si il était resté!_

Luna remarqua que ses mains gantées étaient crispées sur ses genoux. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

_"_Tu vas jusqu'où comme ça?

- Londres.

- Oui mais après?

-Je dois trouver la gare de King's Cross pour aller dans un collège."

Des soupçons traversèrent la tête de Luna.

"Quelle école?

-Poudlard."

Luna écarquilla encore plus ses yeux, si c'était encore possible.

"Vraiment?Moi aussi. Tu es dans quelle maison?Je ne t'avais jamais vu avant.

- C'est normal,je suis un étudiant étranger. Je viens pour un échange inter..."

_comment il disait déjà...ah oui_

"Un échange inter-culturel.

-Oh je vois. Comment s'appelle l'école où tu étais avant?

-Euh..je n'étais pas à l'école. Avec mon petit frère j'habitais chez mon professeur.

-Vraiment? Il a du vous apprendre plein de choses différentes alors!"

_Ah oui ça s'est sûr:prendre des coups, en donner,l'art du pansement et de la cuisine,la survie et un peu d'alchimie au cas où..._

-Elle nous a appris beaucoup de choses en effet.

- Tu as acheté tes affaires? Moi pas encore. J'espère que j'aurai le temps d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse avant le départ du train.

-Le chemin de Traverse? C'est là qu'il faut aller?

-oui bien sûr! C'est un endroit célèbre. Je t'y conduirai puisque tu n'as pas l'air de savoir où c'est.

- Merci."

Ed et Luna continuèrent à parler pendant un moment,jusqu'à qu'ils s'endorment tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber dehors rendant l'atmosphère moins lourde.

Un interminable mois plus tard.

"Mon doooos..."

La dureté des sièges se faisait ressentir alors que le train approchait de la gare de Londres. Edward n'en pouvait plus et rêvait de sortir de ce satanné train au plus vite alors que Luna restait stoïque.

Le train s'arrêta enfin.

Ed sortit du wagon sa valise à la main tandis que Luna traînait sa malle derrière elle.

" Bon. Il fait qu'on se dépêche si on veut aller acheter nos affaires. Je vais laisser ma malle à la consigne et on va pouvoir y aller. Edward? hé ho?"

Ed était subjugué par la gare. Elle n'avait rien du tout en commun avec la gare de Central qui à côté avait l'air de venir du Moyen Age. Et encore s'il n'y avait que ça: des gens se promenaient sur les quais avec des rectangles sur l'oreille auxquels il parlaient! Edward se demandait vraiment où il était tombé.**(3)**

"EDWARD ELRIC! Tu m'écoutes oui?

- Hein? Luna ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ca fait des heures que je t'appelles! Il y a un problème?

- Non c'est juste que.; tout est tellement bizarre ici..

-Oui je sais ça m'a fait la même chose la première fois où je me suis retrouvée entourée de moldus.

-Moldus?

-Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Tu es sûr que tout va bien?

-Mmm."

Luna le regarda avec un drôle d'air et tourna les talons, l'invitant à la suivre. Ed se demandait vraiment qu'est que c'était que ce pays.

Ils prirent le bus jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, un bar miteux.

"woa Luna. Tu es sûre que tu veux aller là dedans? On a des choses à faire tu sais?

-Mais voyons c'est le chemin qu'il faut emprunter pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il faut sortir de chez soi de temps en temps.

- Tu peux garder tes remarques pour toi Luna, je suis probablement plus sorti de chez moi que toi.

- C'est bon j'ai rien dit."

Luna avait appris à se méfier du tempérement fier et tumultueux d'Edward aussi elle ne poussa pas la discussion plus loin et poussa la porte à la place.

Elle se faufila entre les tables suivie de près par Ed qui regardait les clients avec stupéfaction. Certains étaient encore plus bizarremnet habillés que Luna une une vieille femme mangeait une mixture qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des ongles humains .**(4)**

_beurk. Colonel je vous retiens pour celle-là. C'est la pire mission de ma vie. _

Il sortirent du bar par la porte arrière et se retrouvèrent dans une allée, devant un mur de briques.

Luna sortit sa baguette de sa poche et tapota le mur plusieurs fois. Quand le bout de sa baguette toucha une brique précise , les briques bougères et s'écatèrent pour créer une gigantesque ouvertures qur ce qui avait l'air d'être une allée commerçante. Si les mâchoires pouvaient se décroche celle d'Edward serait depuis longtemps sur le pavé,tellement sa bouche était ouverte d'étonnement. Il en avait lâché sa valise.

"Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse."lui dit Luna qui avait peine à contemir un grand rire en voyant l'expression d'Edward.

Pendant ce temps, Londres, appartement de Kathleen Lisbon.

Une femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années au yeux marrons se hâtait de remplir sa valise en pestant parce que son réveil n'avait pas sonné et parce que son satanné hibou s'était encore échappé. Elle détestait ce hibou. C'était celui de son ex- mari,qui était devenu un Mangemort. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait gardé.Par pitié peut-être. de toutes façons,il était vieux et allait bientôt mourir. Elle devait prendre ses fonctions de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal aujourd'hui et elle était trop en retard pour chercher ce hibou. Elle laisserait une note à Cassandre, sa meilleure amie,qui bien qu'elle ne sache même pas faire tenir un chaudron debout, avait un don avec les animaux, pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui quand il reviendrait.Elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle à Poudlard. Cassandre s'en occuperait très bien. Elle écrivit ses instructions et les laissa en évidence sur la table.

Elle fermait sa valise quand on frappa à la porte.

"Tiens?je n'attendais personne...Cassandre ne doit pas arriver avant au moins des heures..."

Elle ouvrit la porte.

Une femme plantureuse était derrière et un rictus malfaisant se dessinait sur son visage.Son regard froid et cruel donnait des frissons à Kathleen. Son regard se posa sur le tatouage qu'elle portait sur la poitrine,à peine dissimulé par sa veste. Un serpent rouge.

A côté d'elle se tenait un petit homme à la tête ronde et avec des yeux idiots.

"Je peux vous aider Madame?

-C'est mademoiselle. Kathleen Lisbon?

-Oui pourqu-"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle s'écroula sur le sol,un filet de sang coulant sur son front. La femme lécha le sang qui était resté sur ses ongles et s'addressa à l'homme à côté d'elle.

"N'en laisse pas une mèche."

La femme se dirigea dans la chambre de Kathleen et prit la valise puis elle tourna les talons vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé le cadavre de Kathleen.Il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Son rictus s'aggrandit encore.

"Bravo Gluttony.

-Lust je peux manger ce que tu tiens? Dis Lust! Je peux?

-Non. On va s'en servir tu ne peux pas le manger."

Ils sortirent de l'appartement désert et s'évanouirent la foule des londoniens.

voilà pour ce chapitre!

Quand j'ai écrit le passage où Lust deamande kathleen lisbon, J'ai eu l'impression de refaire Terminator. Seulement Kathleen elle a eu moins de chance que Sarah Connor...

Dans le chapitre d'après,Harry va faire enfin son apparition.Je vais essayer de me magner un peu.

**(1) **lol!Devinette: qui est-ce? C'est pas difficile:dangereux,psycopathe,cheveux verts,un goût prononcé pour la destruction...

**(2)**Comme Dobby dans le tome 2! La phrase vient de là il me semble...

**(3) **Bon ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est pas si impossible. J'habite dans un trou paumé et j'ai vu le TGV qu'à la télé. C'est la même chose mais avec des cas plus extrêmes.

**(4) **C'est la vieille dame du volume 2 dans l'Allée Des Embrumes qui portait un plateau d'ongles humains et qui a fait peur à Harry (Vous vous rappelez?). Il faut croire qu'elle a pas réussi à les vendre et qu'elle doit les manger.Haha!bien fait!


	4. Chapitre 3

Ta daa! Un nouveau chapitre!

et voici les réponses aux reviews qui m'ont comme d'habitude fait très plaisir!

dee-dee: Merci! Hé hé hé la fille elle a rien fait du tout! Tu vas savoir pourquoi elle est morte à la fin de ce chapitre!Les homonculus se sont pas alliés à Voldy (pas encore mua hah hahhahça va venir...)

Nazupeanut: Mercii! Je comprends la flemme...elle me frappe aussi surtout en ce moment.

Ishiapacha: Oui il parait qu'il fait 1m65 si tu veux je te filerai l'addresse du site où j'ai trouvé ça. Merci! Luna je l'adore aussi (il m'arrive lui ressembler et on me dit que je suis bizarre par moments mais c'est pas grave...)

Espérence de vie du psy: aucune. Il est déjà mort d'une manière lente et douloureuse...

Luna n'est pas si malchanceuse que ça! Et puis elle est patiente. (pour l'inondation de bave je comprends tout à fait,ça m'arrive à moi aussi fais gaffe de pas glisser.)

Lust a effectivement des activités très intéressantes. Si les mecs de FBI:portés disparus retrouvent pas la victime on appellera Les Experts lol! Envy est pas bien grand non plus et c'ets vrai que comme voldemort il a tendnace à vouloir tuer une personne jusq'uà ce que ça tourne à l'obsession. Des psy volontaires pour une thérapie de groupe?(rajoutez une autre pour le complexe d'oedipe inversé pour voldy ça marche aussi).je les ai pas crus non plus. En fait il la protègent (la pierre) des mains des humains en l'utilisant rien que pour eux. Merci les homonculus! Encore un peu et on vous remercierait (si il n'y avait pas eu l'ép 25 et le 50...comme ils existent vous pouvez toujours vous brosser!)

Bisous et encore merci Ishia!

DesertRose: C'est vrai que Mustang se laisse un peu trop faire par Ed.Mais il a encore des chapitres pour se rattraper! Merci beaucoup! (Riza est premier lieutenant donc. IL faudra que je corrige ça dans les chapitre d'après si elle apparaît.)

Etoile du Soir:bizzoo! Je sais pas encore si Luna va tomber amoureuse de Ed..mais avec son physique Ed va attirer toute les filles de Poudlard...le problème c'est qu'avec son caractère il va aussi les faire fuir XD! Il y aura des couples.PArce que Fma le vaut bien.(ohoh je crois que je suis trop restée sur l'ordinateur ça me mange la cervelle)

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent!

echizen D Luffy: Non non je rigole pas du tout. Le TGV ne dessert pas ma région. Je crois qu'il doit passer 300km plus haut voire beaucoup plus. Ed sera au niveau de Harry parce que il est plus proche de ses seize ans que des quinze contrairement à Luna.

Sitaria:Merci beaucoup Voilà la suite!

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrène: merci d'avoir quand même laissé ton avis bien que tu aie peu de temps! Ca me fait plaisir.

Celiostra'artymor:CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP! félicitations! Tu as gagné un nouveau chapitre pour avoir répondu à la devinette au delà de les espérances! Merci!

Tous les persos de Fma et Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs,Hiromu Arakawa et J K Rowling.

Chapitre 3

Le Lion et le Serpent.

Luna frayait son chemin rapidement dans la foule de sorciers et entrainait Edward avec elle. Elle entra dans la banque Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent pour ses achats et que Ed en prenne aussi. Les gobelins étaient affairés derrière leurs comptoirs et c'était une chance pour eux car ils ne virent pas l'expression de Ed.

_qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses! on dirait des chimères?_

"Euh...Luna, C'est quoi ces gens?

-Des gobelins! Tu n'en avais jamais vu?

-désolé, jamais !

-ah bon."

Luna commençait à se poser des questions sur son camarade. Il avait beau venir d'un pays étranger,il semblait tout ignorer du monde des sorciers et ce n'était pas normal.

Luna s'avanca vers le plus proche guichet demanda au gobelin de la mener jusqu'au coffre de son père et de changer la monnaie d'Ed en argent de sorcier.

En échange de son porte monnaie (qui contenait tout son salaire de ce mois ci),Ed reçut une bourse pleine de pièces de bronze, en argent et en or.Le gobelin les mena ensuite jusqu'à un petit wagonnet pour aller jusqu'au coffre de Luna. Le wagonnet allait très vite et Ed se demandait s'il n'allait pas être malade.

"Voilà Mademoiselle Lovegood. Coffre numéro 712."**(1)**

Luna ouvrit le coffre et prit une brassée de pièces avant de le refermer.

"Bon! Maintenant il faut se dépêcher de faire nos achats!"

Les boutiques du chemin de Traverse étaient toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres et Ed s'arrangeait pour expédier ses achats pour ne pas y rester trop longtemps. Arrivés chez Fleury et Bott,la librairie, Luna dut en revanche traîner Ed hors du magasin...

"Mais Luna il y a plein de livres intéressants!

- Non Ed! Tu dois encore acheter ta baguette et après on doit repartir à la gare.

-bon d'accord ça va..."**(2)**

M. Olivander était sans conteste l'homme le plus étrange que Ed aie jamais rencontré..A peine rentrés dans la boutique,il surgit d'on ne sait où.

"Mademoiselle Lovegood.Je peux vous aider?

-Monsieur Ollivander! Edward aurait besoin d'une baguette."

Le regard de Ollivander se tourna vers Edward.

"-Tiens donc. Votre visage me semble familier. Edward...?

- Elric.

- Elric. Ca me dit rien pourtant. C'est étrange...bref. Vous êtes droitier où gaucher?"

Edward ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. La chirurgie automail était très longue et il avait apris à se servir aussi bien de sa main gauche que de sa main droite.Il pensa cependant que dire qu'il était gaucher serait plus judicieux et préserverait ses secrets.

"Gaucher.

-Humm.Levez un peu la main M.Elric. Voilà."

Il sortit un mètre argenté de sa poche qui prit toute sorte de mesures saugrenues (l'écartement des narines par exemple). Luna quant à elle,observait Ed avec interrogation.Il avait dit être gaucher pourtant elle l'avait vu se servir autant de sa main droite que de sa main gauche dans le train mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Avec un petit sourire entendu,elle se dit que décidément ce garçon était bien mystérieux.

" Essayez celle ci... 27,9 centimètres, poil de licorne,en bois de cèdre."

Il plaça la baguette dans la main d'Edward pour la lui retirer aussitôt.

"Hummm...voyons celle ci..25,6 centimètres,plume de phénix, en acajou. Souple et rapide, excellente pour les métamorphoses."

Il la plaça dans sa main et des étincelles rouges jaillirent de la baguette. Ed sentait une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts.

"Parfait parfait.Cette baguette vous a choisi.

-choisi?

-Bien sûr. C'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et non le contraire."

Ed paya les sept gallions que coûtait la baguette et sortit de la boutique avec Luna après avoir salué M.Ollivander.

Il était déjà dix heures trente quand ils réussirent à attraper un taxi. Des nuages noirs s'étalaient dans le ciel et des gouttes d'eau glacée commençaient à tomber.Ed soupira. Le climat de Londres n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec celui de Central le jour de son départ en train! Même maintenant,la ville de Central devait jouir de températures estivales. De plus,l'humidité rendait les joints de ses automails douloureux.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent à la gare,les quelques gouttes s'étaient tranformées en violente averse.

"Génial...Encore plus de flotte. Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Luna tu as récupéré tes bagages?

- Oui! Dépêchons nous! Le train part dans cinq minutes!

-je veux bien mais où il est le quai 9 3/4?

- Entre les quai 9 et 10.C'est par là!"

Luna courait du plus vite qu'elle le pouvait avec sa malle entraînant Ed à sa suite.Arrivée à la rambarde entre les quai 9 et 10, elle fit signe à Edward de s'approcher.

"Cette barrière est magique.On peut passer au travers mais il ne faut pas que les moldus nous voient d'accord?

- Huh.."

_magique?OK. Depuis deux heures je commence à me poser des questions. D'abord ce mur bizarre,ces étincelles et maintenant ça.La magie existe. Respire Ed respire. Ce va bien se passer..._

Luna sortit Ed de sa rêverie en lui prenant la main droite et en le tirant au travers de la barrière.

Ed rouvrit les yeux,bien qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de les avoir fermés. Il se trouvait sur un quai, et il y avait un train rouge qui arborait fièrement les mots "Poudlard Express."

Luna relâcha son enprise sur Ed et dit:

"C'est bizarre. Ta main est dure comme du bois.

-Ah?..._( change de sujet change de sujet CHANGE DE SUJET) _Houlà t'as vu l'heure? Il vaut mieux monter dans le train !"

Ed et Luna grimpèrent dans un wagon et Luna entra dans un compartiment occupé par deux garçons et deux filles.

"Bonjour Luna!" Une des filles avait parlé.Elle avait des cheveux bruns et touffus et des yeux marrons.

"Bonjour Hermione! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances?

-oh oui. Ca peut aller."

Le garçon aux cheveux roux éclatants remarqua Ed et s'exclama:

"Woa. Qui est ce garçon Luna? Ton petit cousin?"

3

Luna s'écarta un peu et boucha ses oreilles en prévision.

"Ron,mauvaise idée"pensa-t-elle

2

1

"QUI EST CE QUE TU TRAITES DE MICROBE TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON PEUT MEME PAS LE VOIR AU MICROSCOPE?

- !J'ai pas dit ça mon gars, relax!

-Peut-être mais tu l'as pensé."

Toute cette agitation avait attiré l'attention du deuxième garçon. Les cheveux noirs,des yeux d'un vert éclatant empreints de mélancolie, il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Edward.

"Qui es tu?

- Edward. Edward Elric. Je suis nouveau à Poudlard.Sixième année.

-Oh je vois. Je suis Harry Potter.Enchanté"

Silence.

Harry attendait avec apppréhension l'habituelle exclamation "oh mon dieu c'est toi le survivant bla bla bla bla bla..".

Rien du tout.

Hermione et Ron en étaient scotchés.

"Enchanté. Et vous trois vous êtes qui?

- Hermione Granger.

-Ron Weasley.

-Ginny Weasley."

Sur ce Luna et Ed s'assirent avec un soupir de contentement. Des sièges comfortables,rembourés ,rien à voir avec les instruments de torture du train qui les avait transporté à Londres.

La jeune fille brune prit la parole.

"Dis moi Edward..

-Tu peux m'appeler Ed si tu préfères. C'est plus court.

- Ed. Comment se fait-il que tu viennes à Poudlard en sixième année?Pourquoi ne pas rester dans le collège où tu étais avant? Tu as déménagé?

-Non non c'est un échange inter-culturel alors je viens passer un an à Poudlard.

-Hmmm. Tu viens d'où comme ça?

-Amestris.

-Où?

-A-mes-tris. Un pays lointain. 'Pas sur vos cartes."

Ron regardait Hermione avec un sourire: ce garçon venait d'un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et la connaissant,elle allait le harceler pour qu'il lui raconte tout sur ce pays,ses coutumes...etc.Il se tourna vers Harry. Depuis le début du voyage,il avait à peine dit un mot. La disparition de son parrrain l'avait énormément affecté mais Ron ne désespérait pas de lui remonter le moral.

Une vieille sorcière rentra dans leur compartiment et leur proposa des friandises et du jus de citrouille bien frais. Ils se jettèrent dessus comme des affamés.

"Dis moi Luna, comment s'est passé ton voyage? Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais?

-Non Hermione.Avec mon père on s'est un peu perdus. Mais j'ai fait des rencontres intéressantes.J'ai rencontré Ed sur le train du retour par exemple.Mais il y avait cet homme...

-Cet homme?

- On était perdus dans une ville et on a demandé notre chemin à un homme. Il était très grand,au moins deux mètres, et il avait juste une mèche de cheveux blond sur le crâne et des petites étoiles roses qui clignotaient près de ses yeux. On lui a demandé de nous guider jusqu'à la prochaine ville et il s'est exclamé "Aider les personnes perdues fait parties des grands talents passés de génération en génération dans la famille Armstrong...

-PPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRR!"

Luna et Hermione se retournèrent. Ed avait du jus de citrouille partout sur la figure et toussait.

"Tu as avalé de travers?

-oui oui ha...ha."

Luna continuait à raconter son voyage dans les détails et même Harry semblait intéressé par ses aventures et sa description du pays d'Amestris. Hermione quant à elle regardait Edward avec un air songeur. Harry et Ron l'avait remarqué mais préféraient lui poser des questions un peu plus tard.

Un rire froid et méprisant résonna à l'extérieur du compartiment. La porte s'ouvrit et coupa Luna dans son récit. Un garçon blond et pâle se tenait à l'entrée,entouré de deux autres garçons tous deux grands et musclés.

"Alors Potter? Comment se sont passées tes vacances dans ta famille de moldus?

- Va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon Malefoy.A ta place je la ramènerais pas. Comment va ton père en prison?"

Drago devint cramoisi. Il voulait absolument se venger de Harry puisque par sa faute,son père était à Azkaban. Il n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer.

"Au moins j'ai un père Potter,pas comme toi. Dis moi,ça fait quoi de voir sa famille se réduire d'année en année hmm?"

Ron et Hermione étaient scandalisés et se levèrent la baguette à la main,de même que Harry.

"Je te préviens Malefoy;un mot de plus et..

-Et quoi Granger? Tu peux me dire ce que j'ai à craindre d'une sang-de-bourbe comme toi?"

En disant cela,Drago avait également sorti sa baguette. Edward,quant à lui s'était décalé sur la banquette du train de façon à ce que les jambes de Malefoy soient à portée des siennes. Il ne comprenait pas tout,mais bien qu'il ne connaisse pas Malefoy,il le détestait déjà.

"Alors Granger? Vas-y. Tu as peu-AAARGHH"

Ed avait frappé. Un grand coup de pied (gauche évidemment. Drago méritait un traitement de faveur.) dans les tibias de Malefoy. Il tomba sur le sol et se tourna vers son aggresseur qui prit son expression la plus innocente.

"C'est toi qui m'a frappé?

-Moi? Oui.

-Pour qui tu te prends! D'où est ce que tu sors?

-Quand on est poli on demande leur nom aux gens et on se présente. Apparemment la politesse ton père te l'as pas apprise.

Sache pour ta gouverne que je suis Edward Elric et que je suis un nouvel élève. Je te dis pas enchanté,je suis pas content te voir.

- Elric c'est ça? Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton et encore moins d'insulter mon père.

-Je te parle sur le ton que je veux. J'ai déjà assez de personnes pour me donner des ordres pas besoin de toi en plus. Quant à ton père,j'en parlerai comme il me plaira.

-On voit que tu ne sais pas qui est mon père Elric!

-Si il est comme toi,franchement,j'ai pas envie de le savoir!"

Ron réprimait un grand éclat de rire. Malefoy se faisait ridiculiser devant ses amis,il regrettait de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo **(3),**Harry lui regardait Edward avec curiosité. Ce garçon avait l'air beaucoup plus intéressant qu'au premier abord.

"Méfie toi de ce que tu dis Elric! Tu pourrais le payer très cher!

-oui oui c'est ça..allez tire toi."

C'en était trop pour Malefoy qui leva sa baguette et lança:

"_Tarantallegra!"_

Un éclair de lumière en sortit et instinctivement,Ed leva son bras droit pour se protéger.

A la plus grande surprise de tous les occupants du compartiment,le rayon fut dévié et Malefoy fut frappé de plein fouet par son propre maléfice. Ses jambes tremblaient comme de la gélatine et son visage était rouge d'humiliation bien qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher sa stupeur. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se relever et sortit avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, accompagné de Crabbe et Goyle. Il lança un dernier regard haineux à Ed et Harry.

" On se retrouvera. Fais gaffe Elric. Tu regretteras tes actes amèrement c'est moi qui te le dit! "

Ed laissa partir Drago sans être vraiment impressionné. Des tas de gens l'avaient déjà menacé de mort alors ce blondinet allait pas l'effrayer plus que de mesure.

Il se tourna vers les autres. Ils s'étaient tassés (à part Luna) tout au fond du compartiment et regardaient Ed avec des yeux soupçonneux.

"Ben quoi?

-Ben quoi! Tu te fiches de nous où quoi! Tu as renvoyé le maléfice à Malefoy sans baguette!"

_oh oh. Problème. une excuse. vite.ARRghh je vois pas ce que je peux raconter!_

Pendant que Ed parlait avec son cerveau,Luna prit la parole (et leva enfin les yeux de son magasine):

"Vous inquiétez pas voyons! Malefoy a du mal lancer son sort. Il était tellement énervé ce ne serait pas étonnant.

-oh. Ca doit être ça..."

Il éclatèrent d'un rire nerveux. Luna lança un regard à Ed qui voulait clairement dire "je sais que tu caches quelque chose". Il en fut mal à l'aise et rit encore plus nerveusement...

A la fin de leur petit délire collectif, Harry commença à poser des questions à Ed. Il apprit ainsi qu'il avait un petit frère,Alphonse ,qu'il vivait avec un tuteur (bizarrement à l'évocation de ce tuteur Ed se crispa un peu) et qu'il avait perdu sa mère il y a cinq ans. Cependant quand Harry demanda où était son père,Ed devint sombre et répondit sur un ton très sec:

"Cet idiot s'est barré de la maison et nous a laissés tout seuls il y a plus de dix ans! On sait même pas si il est mort où vivant et j'ai même pas envie de le savoir!"

Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Harry se disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet à nouveau.

Ed demanda alors aux autres leurs propres situations familiales afin d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

Ron avait donc six frères et soeurs dont Ginny.

Hermione était fille unique et ses parents étaient moldus.

Lily et James Potter avaient été assassinés alors qu'il voulaient protéger Harry qui avait miraculeusement survécu et s'en était tiré avec une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front .

"Par qui?"Ed demanda innocemment.

Il firent tous des yeux ronds. Il venait d'une autre planète où quoi?

"Lord Voldemort. Le mage noir le plus meurtrier et cruel qui soit.Celui qui est revenu il ya deux ans après avoir disparu quand il a esseyé de me tuer."

_Je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est. Bah. Faisons comme si de rien n'était._

"Hmm hmmm. Je vois qui c'est."

Harry regarda Ed et passa sa main sur son front.

"Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu as pas de fièvre pourtant.

-J'ai un peu chaud ...je crois que je vais aller me rafraichir un peu."

Ed profita de cette occasion pour sortir et souffler un peu. Il avait intérêt à trouver la pierre vite fait si il ne voulait pas se faire prendre.

Ron pensait que si Ed avait si chaud,pourquoi n'enlevait-t-il pas sa veste?

Ed se dirigea vers les toilettes et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il retira ses gants et s'apperçut que des vis de son automail s'étaient presque entièrement dévissées.

"#soupir# Si jamais Winry apprend ça,elle va encore me balancer sa clé à molette par la figure...je ferai mieux de réparer tant que je peux."

Il transmuta un tournevis avec le robinet et fit un petit travail de maintenance. Après quoi il mit le tournevis dans sa poche et remis ses gants. Il sortit des toilettes et partit dns la direction de son compartiment.

BOMP

Quelqu'un était sur son chemin et ils s'étaient rentrés dedans les faisant tous les deux tomber.

"Regarde où tu vas a la fin!

-Toi aussi CRETIN!

Ed s'attendait à voir une élève mais à la place il y avait une femme. Brune,une quarantaine d'années,des yeux marrons. Elle portait une robe violette avec une cape. Sa valise était près d'elle et portait son nom :"Kathleen Lisbon".

Kathleen vit qui était en face d'elle et son visage s'adoucit. Elle se releva et reprit sa valise.

"Regarde où tu mets les pieds."murmura-t-elle.

Ed se retourna mais ne vit que son dos qui s'éloignait de plus en plus loin dans le train. En revanche,il ne vit pas le sourire malsain que Kathleen arborait...

Deux heures plus tard,le train arrivait enfin à sa destination finale.

Les valises étaient restées dans le train,les elfes de maison allaient les décharger. Quant Harry se leva Ed remarqua à son plus grand bonheur qu'il était à peine plus grand que lui. Un ou deux centimètres pas plus.

"Les premières années par ici!

- Hagrid!

-Harry!Comment ça va?"

Pendant que Harry discutait avec Hagrid Ed remarqua que Hagrid était plus grand que Armstrong!

Hagrid remarqua aussi Edward.

"Qui c'est ce petit bout? Première année?

- JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT! Et c'est sixième année

-il faut prendre plus de soupe.

Harry entraina alors le petit groupe jusqu'au calèches afin d'éviter que la conversation dure des heures (et accessoirement que Ed hurle outre mesure) et qu'ils ne doivent aller au château à la nage. Arrivés aux calèches, il remarqua que Ed avait eu un mouvement de recul.

"Des Sombrals.Ce sont eux qui tirent les calèches. On ne peut les voir que si on a vu quelqu'un mourir."Dit Harry doucement.

Le voyage jusqu'au château se fit sans encombres et au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité,les calèches s'arrêtèrent.

Quant Ed descendit de la calèche ce qu'il vit le rendit sans voix.A côté le Qg de Central faisait maison de poupée.

Un château immense,tout illuminé avec des tours, des gargouilles et un lac gigantesque.

"Voilà Poudlard" dit Harry à l'intention de Ed.

Bon.un bon gros et gras chapitre. Je part en vacances lundi prochain donc je posterai le chapitre d'après dans la semaine mais il sera beaucoup plus court.

**(1)**Le coffre d'après c'est le numéro 713...et il y avait la pierre dedans si je me souviens bien. (évidemment Luna n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué...)

**(2)**Ooohh..on dirait la grande soeur et le petit frère...

**(3) **Attention! Syndrome de Maes Hugues!

ARRGhh!j'ai vu que j'avais fait plein de fautes de frappe dans le chapitre précédent! Pardon pardon!


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre riquiqui...

Les réponses aux reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir:

Celiostra'artymor : j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je jure que le suivant sera nettement plus long.SUS A DRAGO!

Livia: merci beaucoup!

Etoile: T'inquiètes pas je vais pas les mettre en couple Harry et Ed! Je ferai pas de yaoi dans cette histoire. Dans une autre oui mais pas dans celle là donc t'inquiètes pas leur relation sera purement amicale.

J'ai adoré écrire le moment avec Drago!

scorpion771: Voilà la suite! Pour le chapitre d'après malheuresement il faudra attendre un peu.

Echizen D Luffy: Je suis désolé d'avoir maltraité Drago mais depuis le temps que j'en avais envie. Je suis bien contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Celui ci est plus court et il y a moins de dialogues. Mias ça c'est de la faute de ma maman qui arrête pas de me déranger.

luluflo4: Merci! Et tu as raison vive Ed!

Les peros de fma et harry potter appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et J K Rowling.

Chapitre 4

Hey toi!

Harry et les autres pénètrèrent à l'intérieur du château .Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes était dans l'entrée et accosta Edward.

" Vous êtes le nouvel élève je suppose?

-oui...

- Je suis le professeur McGonagall la directrice de la laison des Gryffondor. Puisque vous n'entrez pas en première année,vous allez passer en premier."

Luna avait vaguement expliqué à Ed ce qu'était la cérémonie de la répartition,le coup du chapeau qu'il fallait mettre et qui parlait et les quatres maisons Gryffondor,Serdaigle,Poufsouffle et Serpentard et il suivit McGonagall dans la salle.

Il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de première années derrière lui mais il fallait l'avouer,il faisait à peine une tête de plus qu'eux...Un chapeau était posé sur un tabouret. Mité,rapiécé ,une grande déchirure sur toute la largeur.

Soudain,le chapeau se mit à chanter d'une voix retentissante.

McGonnagall déroula un grand morceau de parchemin et dit à l'attention de l'assistance.

" Voici Edward Elric. Il est étranger et vient passer un an à Poudlard. "

Les élèves regardaient Ed avec intérêt (surtout les filles) et Malefoy regardait le plafond.

"Même s'il ne reste qu'un an, le choixpeau va décider de la maison dans laquelle il va aller."

McGonagall invita Ed à aller jusqu'au tabouret.

Il mit le choixpeau sur sa tête remarquant au passage qu'il lui couvrait les yeux.

"mmhhhhh...difficile... " une voix résonna dans sa tête,celle du chapeau.

un esprit consciencieux...travailleur. Serdaigle peut être? Mais il y a autre chose...un passé et un présent tourmenté..des remords. Des secrets..pourquoi pas Serpentard ?

_fais ce que tu veux ,chapeau. j'ai pas que ça à faire._

ha ha, du mordant également...voyons voir...

Du courage...une volonté infaillible de protéger les tiens. C'est ce qui domine chez toi. .. GRYFFONDOR!"

Des applaudissements retentirent de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Ed s'y dirigea et s'assit près de Ron.

"quand est ce qu'on mange?"

Ron failli éclater de rire et répondit quelque chose qui ressemblait à "quand les plats apparaîtront"

La cérémonie durait une éternité et Ed se prit à regarder les professeurs et à en demander les noms à Ron.Parmi eux, trois retinrent particulièrement son attention:

Le professeur de potion Severus Rogue était un homme sombre et menaçant avec des long cheveux gras qui encadraient son visage cireux et son nez crochu.

Minerva McGonagall.Professeur de métamorphose. D'un certain âge,d'apparence sévère mais juste,de toute évidence elle savait se faire respecter sans élever la voix.

_une Riza Hawkeye sans gros calibre._

Kathleen Lisbon. D'après Ron,elle était probablement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle semblait tout à fait normale,commune. Cependant elle ne parlait avec aucun de ses collègues même à la fin de la cérémonie.

_Peut être qu"elle est très effacée? non. Si elle était effacée à ce point elle ne m'aurait pas traité de crétin dans le train tout à l'heure..._

Ed décida de repenser à ça plus tard dès qu'il vit les assiettes se remplir de victuailles. ..

Il commença à manger d'un peu de tout sous les regards ébahis de Harry,Ron et Hermione. Il mangeait autant que eux trois réunis.

" Ed...tu mangeais pas avant de venir ici ou quoi?

-Hein? si si je mangeais pourquoi cette question?"répliqua t il la bouche pleine.

"pour rien pour rien..."

Les fantômes apparurent ensuite. Nick quasi sans tête s'assit en face de Ed qui failli s'étouffer en le voyant.

"Quu qu qu...

-Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. Je suis toujours ravi d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves.

-Salut Nick!" dit Harry

"Bonjour Harry."

Ed regardait Harry parler avec Nicholas.

_qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar? Une âme? mais elle est fixée où?_

Ed se tourna vers Ron pour lui demander ce qu'était Nick et Ron lui répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit "un fantome"

Ed pâlit.

Il finit sa bouchée de steack et réprima un rire de dégénéré.

Et recommença à manger.

_un fantome..une personne morte est en train de bavarder avec des vivants ...c'est bon. maintenant on peut dire que j'ai tout vu..._

A la fin du banquet,McGonagall s'approcha de Ed

"J'ai discuté avec le directeur et il a décidé que vous devriez dormir dans le même dortoir que M.Weasley.En tant que préfet,il pourra vous aider à prendre vos marques. D'ailleurs,je vous ferai remarquer que vous ne portez pas l' uniforme de l'école.

- je dois vraiment mettre une robe?

-C'est le réglement, Elric. Je veux que demain vous portiez l'uniforme comme les autres.

-Bon bon d'accord."

Ron et Harry menèrent Ed jusqu'au dortoir et lui montrèrent son lit (un autre baldaquin avait été rajouté) où ils le laissèrent un instant en compagnie de Neville et les autres pour parler avec Hermione dans la salle commune.

"Hermione,tu avais l'air bizarre dans le train. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Ed...je suis certaine que son visage m'est familier mais impossible de me rappeler où est ce que je l'ai vu.

-Tu l'as déjà rencontré?

-non ça j'en suis sûre. Son visage me dit quelque chose mais ça s'arrête là."

Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées tandis que Ron et Harry se regardaient avec interrogation. Ils finirent par remonter dans les dortoirs .

Pendant tout ce temps,Ed se demandait comment se mettre en pyjama sans exposer ses automails.Heureusement, épuisés,les autres occupants du dortoir avaient fermé les rideaux de leurs baldaquins après s'être présenté à Edward ce qui lui permettait de se changer dans l'obscurité.

Rapidement,il retira son jean (après en avoir retiré la montre en argent qu'il plaça sur la table de nuit) et mit un bas de pyjama très long (suffisament pour dissimuler entièrement sa jambe gauche). Seulement quant il enleva son débardeur et commença à mettre son haut de pyjama,la porte s'ouvrit en grand révélant Ron et Harry.

Ed sursauta et précipitamment finit de mettre son haut. Par chance les manches étaient également très longues. Une chance que les pyjamas de Poudlard soient aussi grands.

"Ha c'est vous. Vous m'avez fait peur à surgir comme ça...

-je vois ça" répondit Ron

"Bon ben bonne nuit."

Ed se mit dans son lit et ferma les rideaux.

Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent et Harry chuchota:

"Tu as vu comme moi non? Quelque chose de brillant. D'où est que ça venait?

- aucune idée mais je suis sûr que c'était tout près de lui..."

Harry et Ron décidèrent de continuer leur conversation plus tard,ne voulant pas réveiller les autres.

Pendant ce temps,Albus Dumbledore était en grande discussion avec McGonagall.

"Albus...êtes vous vraiment sûr de ce garçon? Pour ce qu'on en sait,il pourrait très bien être un espion de Vous Savez Qui!

- Minerva,je suis sûr de moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas tant.

-mmmmh

- Vous avez fait connaissance avec Kathleen? C'est une personne de confiance,je la connais depuis des années.

-Non. Elle n'a parlé à personne et elle a à peine touché à son assiette.

-Vraiment? "

L'horloge sonna minuit et McGonagall se retira dans ses appartements laissant Dumbledore seul dans son bureau. Il prit le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

" M le directeur ? ça faisait longtemps.

- Dis moi choixpeau, qu'est ce que tu as vu dans l'esprit de Edward Elric?

- Je ne peux vous le dire Monsieur.Je garde ce que je vois pour moi. Mais je peux vous dire certaines choses. Il ne vous a pas tout dit. Ce garçon à énormément de secrets et des secrets très sombres. Mais c'est tout de même quelqu'un de confiance.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux."pensa Dumbledore en remettant le choixpeau à sa place.

bon voilà un chapitre tout petit...je posterai la suite vers le 30 sauf si j'arrive à mettre la main sur un ordinateur et un modem entre temps

( j'espère!)


	6. Chapitre 5

DESOLEEEE d'avoir été si longue!pardon pardon pardon! ;;; ;;;;;

je posterai les RAR séparément plus tard.

chapitre 5

les cours ça craint.

"ed... Ed ...ED... EDWARD!

-mmmmh...encore cinq minutes...

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça il y a un quart d'heure! Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant tu vas être en retard!

-Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire?..."

Harry commençait à en avoir assez.Non seulement Ed dormait comme une marmotte en hiver mais en plus il était impossible de le faire sortir du lit...Tous les autres occupants du dortoir étaient déjà descendus .Il se tourna vers Ron qui ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Il s'approcha du lit et sussura à l'oreille d'Edward:

"..nabot.."

Ed empoigna Ron par le col de sa robe et le balança hors du lit.

Il sortit du lit et s'avança vers Ron en faisant craquer les articulations des doigts de sa main gauche.

"Ron...peux tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire à voix haute, j'ai mal entendu"dit Ed avec un sourire de dément.

"Rien du tout je retire!

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre."

Sur ce Ed eut un grand sourire et dit:

"Je meurs de faim! On descend manger?"

Harry et Ron étaient consternés. Harry remarqua soudain quelque chose.

"Tiens? Tu dors avec des gants et des chaussettes?"

_ooops. _

"Ah? Ca? Je suis un peu frileux à l'approche de l'hiver c'est pour ça.."

Voyant que Harry et Ron restaient sceptiques, Ed essaya de changer de sujet.

" Vous n'avez qu'à descendre devant,je m'habille et je vous suis.

-Tu vas réussir à te repérer tout seul?

-Mais oui! Allez y je vous dit!"

_je sais pas du tout où elle est mais bon..._

Ron haussa les épaules et sortit suivi de Harry.

Ed poussa un soupir et s'habilla non sans réticences.

_tss. une robe. _

Edward essaya d'imaginer la réaction qu'auraient Winry et Al si ils le voyaient à cet instant. Soudain,il fut soulagé d'être venu ici tout seul.

Il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune et essaya de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. En chemin,il essaya d'ignorer les rires idiots de filles de première année et aperçut un chat. Une _chatte _en fait. Il s'approcha d'elle en se demandant bien ce que pouvait faire un chat dans ce endroit quand il leva les yeux et vit son propriétaire. Un vieil homme, bourru,avec un regard perçant.

" Bonjour...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tous les élèves sont sensés être dans la Grande Salle!

-Hé! Pas la peine d'être aussi aggressif! Je la cherche la Grande Salle figurez-vous! Au lieu de me crier après, dites moi où elle est!"

Rusard (car c'était lui) eut un moment de recul. Ce gosse lui parlait avec insolence! De son temps,il aurait été vite pendu au plafond avec des chaînes!(celle qu'il garde si précieusement dans son bureau)!

" Insolent! Tu pourrais demander poliment non!

- Où est la Grande Salle _s'il vous plaît!_" répondit Ed avec un sourire plus que forcé. Si Luna avait bien décrit le concierge Argus Rusard,c'était lui et il savait qu'il commençait à lui casser les pieds. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire!

"En bas des escaliers là-bas. Deuxième porte à gauche."

_et be voilà!c'est pas bien difficile de donner un renseignement!_

Arrivé aux escaliers en question,il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna.

_Lisbon_

"Tiens tiens...Edward Elric.

-Tiens tiens...Mme Lisbon."

La femme eut un petit rire méprisant qui ne lui allait pas et elle se rapprocha d'Ed qui lui, reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un mur. Elle sourit et le plaqua au mur plaçant ses bras des deux côtés de sa tête. Le couloir était maintenant désert (_où est ce satané gars avec son chat! )_,il était piégé.

" Dis moi...tu connais l'histoire du chiot trop curieux?

- N non..."Ed essayait en vain de se dégager. Cette femme avait une force de cheval!

" Ce petit chiot avait perdu sa maman et par sa propre stupidité et son arrogance perdit des choses très très importantes pour lui...pour les récupérer il cherche un objet mythique mais cet objet est convoité par quelqu'un d'autre..."Elle baissa la voix,se fit plus menaçante. Ed ne remarqua pas que ses yeux marrons avaient changé de couleur. Une lueur démente brillait désormais dans les yeux violets de la femme.

"Si le petit chiot est trop curieux et fourre son nez là où il ne doit pas,il pourrait bien y laisser la peau...qu'il se contente de rester à sa place et il pourra continuer à vivre..."

Ed avait des sueurs froides. Ce n'était pas une histoire prise au hasard et pour cause,cette histoire ressemblait à la sienne!

_qui est cette femme à la fin! un objet mythique?la pierre philosophale...elle la veut?_

"v vous êtes une alchimiste? "

Kathleen éclata d'un rire sonore qui retentit sur les murs de pierre.

"Moi? Une alchimiste! Mon pauvre garçon! Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'être une alchimiste?

- Qui êtes vous alors?

-Moi? Eh bien...tu m'as déjà vue pourquoi répondrai je à cette question? Ce ne serait plus drôle petit chiot!

-M'appelez pas comme ça! Je suis ni un chien et encore moins petit!

- Bien sûr bien sûr...toujours aussi susceptible...néanmoins..n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Mêle toi de tes affaires si tu veux vivre."

Ses yeux étaient revenus à leur couleur habituelle et elle avait relâché Ed qui s'était éloigné d'elle le plus possible.

Elle tourna les talons et repartit laissant Ed avec ses interrogations.

_je l'ai déjà vue...Mais où?qu'est ce qu'elle veut?_

"Ed! qu'est ce que tu fabriques? Il va falloir aller en cours c'est l'heure!" La voix de Harry résonna derrière lui mais il ne l'entendait pas. Cette femme le préoccupait. Si elle en savait tant,elle pourrait se révéler être une menace pour lui! Il devait savoir qui elle était.

"Ed? Tu m'écoutes? On doit aller dans les cachots pour le cours de potions...

- hein? le cours de quoi!

-Potions Edward le cours de potions.

-et alors?

- T'es sourd où quoi? Je t'ai dit qu'on devait y aller parce que le cours va commencer et qu'il ne faut pas être en retard."

Apès avoir tiré Ed de sa rêverie, il le traîna dans les cachots pour suivre le cours de potions avancée où Ron et Hermionne les attendaient et ce malgré les lourdes protestations de Ed sur le fait qu'il n'aie pas mangé,ce qui était un exploit,cependant Harry envisageait de se procurer des bouchons d'oreille. Cependant,les élèves étaient déjà entrés dans la salle et Rogue attendait les deux retardataires avec un rictus qui rappelait beaucoup le colonel Mustang pour Edward.

"Eh bien M.Potter. Vous auriez pu arriver à l'heure vous ne croyez pas?

-Pardonnez nous professeur,je...

- Vous avez obtenu assez de BUSE pour accéder aux cours de potions avancée...mais ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers. Je suis encore plus exigeant avec les élèves de potions avancée et la première chose que je leur demande est d'arriver à l'heure en cours. Pour la peine M.Potter,je retire cinq points à Gryffondor à chacun de vous deux. Maintenant entrez et dépêchez vous."

Harry et Ed entrèrent et s'installèrent près de Ron qui malheureusement,n'était pas loin de Malefoy...

Rogue fut très peu loquace sur l'arrivée d'Edward au collège,ce qui était assez étrange mais les trois autres avaient appris à ne plus s'étonner de rien avec lui. Il avait inscrit au tableau le nom de la potion qu'ils auraient à préparer et la liste des ses ingrédients. "potion décade".

"Bien. La potion d'aujourd'hui est extrêmement difficile et déterminera si vous méritez vraiment de suivre ce cours. Elle rajeunit de dix ans quiconque entre en contact avec. C'est porquoi je vous demande d'être extrèmement prudent quand vous manipulez. Mettez les gants que j'ai mis sur les tables. Il dans un cuir très résistant,plus encore que le cuir de dragon."

Tous les élèves mirent leurs gants diligemment. Sauf un.

_il en a de bonnes lui! mettre ces gants. moi j'ai déjà les miens je les pose comment pour que personne voit ma main!_

Ed essaya de basculer un peu sa robe de sorte que la manches soit plus longue du côté droit et dissimule sa main. Maiis non.Evidemment. Cette satanée couturière avait tellement réussit son coup que ça ne marchait pas. Il rentra alors les bras dans la robe de sorte que les manches étaient vides . Maintenant il pouvait changer de gants sans problème. Justement,en parlant de problème,il y en avait un. Concentré dans son stratagème ,il avait oublié les gants sur la table et maintenant,il fallait les récupérer et tout reprendre depuis le début.

"Qu'est ce que vous nous faites M.Elric?

-Beennn."

Drago regardait Ed avec un sourire suffisant

_oooh comme j'ai envie de le frapper à coup de batte pour lui faire avaler ce sourire..._

"Eh bien? J'attends.

- figurez-vous que j'ai échappé un...truc dans ma manche et je le cherche...

-Un "truc".

-Oui oui c'est ça.

-Cherchez votre "truc" mais vite et plus discrètement. "

En un éclair,les bras étaient sortis de la robe et les mains étaient couvertes des fameux gants de cuir.

Les chaudrons bouillonnaient tandis que Harry rajoutait les araignées dans son chaudrons qui contenait un liquide vert clair qui aurait dû être violet comme celui d'Hermione et celui de Ed.

Ed pour sa part,s'amusait beaucoup. Ca ressemblait à de la chimie et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait. C'était presque trop facile.

Rogue passait entre les rangs et commentait les potions des élèves. Il se fit une joie de dire à Harry que la sienne était ratée et qu'il avait intérêt à rajouter des araignées si il ne voulait pas que le chaudron explose. Il marmonna quelque chose pour Ed,comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione et comme il le faisait avec tous ceux qui réussissaient leurs potions.

A la fin du cours,il demanda que tous les élèves apportent leur chaudron à son bureau. Ed se leva et voulut porter son chaudron. Seulement un pied se tenait en travers de sa route. Le pied de Malefoy en l'occurrence.

"Pousse ton gros pied toi.

-On dit "s'il te plait" quand on est poli. Ton père t'as pas appris la politesse?"

_!...sale mioche!...grmbl_

"Tu sais quoi Malefoy? Tu as deux solutions: soit tu pousses ton gros pied de mon chemin et tu retires tes paroles,soit ta jolie petite figure sera barbouillée de la potion qu'il y a dans mon chaudron."

- Causes toujours."

Malefoy croyait que Ed n'oserait pas. Il avait tort.

Il levait son chaudron et se préparait à le balancer à Malefoy quand retentit un "ELRIC! VOUS ETES PAS BIEN!"LACHEZ CE CHAUDRON!"

Rogue s'avança à grands pas,les pans de sa robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui.Ed abaissa son chaudron.

"Explications.

- C'est de sa faute"dit Ed.

"Grandissez un peu! C'est avec ce genre de raisonnement qu'on arrête pas de provoquer des conflits!Donnez moi ce chaudron."

Ed donna son chaudron.

" Vous irez en retenue ce soir. Avec M. Rusard. Et dix points de moins à Gryffondor."

Ed resta figé tandis que Rogue retournait à son bureau.

"C'est injuste! Et Malefoy alors!

-Il n'a aucune preuve qui accuse Drago Malefoy. Fin de la discussion."

Ed alla se rasseoir,furieux. A cet instant précis,il regrettait presque le colonel Mustang et ses sarcasmes.

(A/N:à la base,je devais m'arrêter là mais je continue pour me faire pardonner )

A la fin du cours,les élèves de Gryffondor devaient se rendre au cours de métamorphose.

"Ed."

Hermione,Harry et Ron arrêtèrent Ed dans le couloir.

"Quoi?

- Ecoute on sait que tu détestes Malefoy mais...

-Mais quoi?

- Il faudrait que tu évites d'être aussi excessif devant les profs en général et Rogue en particulier.

- Navré mais si ce sale gosse me parle à nouveau sur ce ton je lui ferai manger ses dents.

-... ha."

Hermione décida de changer de sujet.

Arrivés enfin en classe de métamorphose,McGonagall leur demanda de s'asseoir et de transformer des boutons de manchette en scarabées.

_bon étant donné que je ne sais pas me servir de cette baguette vive les bonnes vieilles méthodes!_

Ed tapa allègrement dans ses mains sous la table et trifouilla un peu sons affaire et fit en sorte que les boutons soient changés en scarabées et que les autres croient qu'il avait utilisé sa baguette. McGonagall passa dans les rangs et Hermione avait parfaitement réussi bien sûr,de même que Harry et Ron.

Quand elle arriva devant Edward,elle lui chuchota quelque chose de sorte que même Harry,qui était à côté de lui ne pouvait pas entendre et ne pouvait que penser qu"il s'agissait d'un commentaire sur son travail.

" Le directeur aimerait que vous commenciez vos cours demain soir à vingt et une heure."

Ed fit oui de la tête.

McGonagall s'éloigna.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre notable (mis à part le fait que Neville avait failli brûler vif après avoir mis le feu à sa robe sans faire attention . Heureusement une âme charitable a éteint le feu avec du jus de citrouille Neville a par la suite attiré les mouches puisqu'il était tout collant ...bref ) mais maintenant restait pour Ed la partie culminante de sa journée: la retenue avec Rusard.

Rusard l'attendait dans la salle des trophées avec du produit anti poussière.

"Voyez vous ça si ce n'est pas le gamin de tout à l'heure...

- Bien vu l'aveugle.

- Pas ce ton là avec moi où je te fait laver ces trophées cinquante fois."

Commença alors ce que Rusard pensait être un long et douloureux nettoyage. Mais non!

_hé hé hé...voilà autre chose que Maitre m'aura apprise! Le ménage à la perfection!_

_elle nous avait fait laver toute la maison avec un torchon en moins de deux heures...Ca c'était du nettoyage! Alors Rusard et ses trophées à côté...en plus j'utilise ma main droite ce qui n'est pas très fair-play mais Rogue avait été injuste._

Bureau de Kathleen Lisbon.

"Envy.Ce n'est pas très malin ce que tu as fait avec le full metal nabot ce matin. S'il en sait trop on devra le tuer.

- Oh je voulais juste m'amuser un peu Lust! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête il était terrorisé!

- S'il te reconnaît trop tôt il ne cherchera plus la pierre.

- Mais si tu verras...et puis,nous avons d'autres moyens de persuasion.

-Hmmm. Au cas où,je vais rester dans la forêt avec Gluttony.

- Ne te casse pas un ongle Lust...

-Très drôle Envy.Surveille le gamin et s'il met la main sur la pierre,prends là.

-Bien sûr Lust..."

'et si il pouvait mourir dans le processus...'pensait Envy


	7. chapitre 6

ARGHHHH! Mes profs me tuent à coups de devoirs! A cause d'eux j'ai pas le temps d'écrire ! Grrr..;heureusement que les week end existent.

Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de vos reviews elle me font très très plaisir!bisous

RAR

scorpion771: ahh pourquoi tant d'attente..désolée de te faire attendre! vraiment pardon. Je continue et j'essaierai de moins faire attendre.

Kazuko: Al est pas là mais il peut quand même apparaitre ...hin hin hin (rire diabolique)

Celiostra'artymor:bon ben j'ai pas pu choper d'ordi (OUIIIn!) pendant mes vacances mais maintenat je suis revenue chez moi auprès de mon PC alors tout va bien.Tu sauras où Hermionne a vu Ed avant dans le chapitre d'après.

Master of Mad: Lust est pas prof.Je l'aime beaucoup aussi mais être prof ça serait prendre le risque de se faire reconnaître par Ed. Elle est plutôt garde champêtre dans son cas. C'est Envy qui fait prof.Les homonculus vont être avec ce cher voldy bien sûr! Ed il va avoir du mal à pas se faire démasquer mais c'est pareil pour Envy. Allez les gars! Sortez les avirons et commmencez à ramer! XD

echizen D luffy: t'as raison! C'était bien dommage que la suite arrive si tard surout que j'avais pas prévu arriver le 29 au lieu du 28 et de mettre autant de temps à écrire...Faut que j'arrête les prévisions je suis pas faite pour ça...

luluflo4: Tout à fait raison! le pauvre si il fait pas gaffe Parvati et Lavande vont baver dès qu'elle le verront...

Princesse d'Argent: Merci beaucoup!

gabrielagosden:merci. Je craignais avoir un peu exagéré sur les traits de caractère des persos.

Patpat: Mercii!Vive Luna et Lust!

Pat pat (le retour :-) ): Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir! Je penserai à t'écrire sur ta boîte msn!

dee-dee: Merci! Voilà la suite!

shinna-chan: MERCIII!

luluflo4: la suite est là!

dee-dee: vOilà la suite aussi :-)

Drudrue: Désolée de mettre autant de temps ..;;;; Je penserai à aller voir ces fics en question!

luluflo4: Eh commets pas de crimes!XD

marei: OK

dee-dee: eh eh eh eh... ;;;;;; ben oui c'est pas trop tôt effectivement...

ELODIE: et voilà ton nouveau chapitre!

marie-zoé: Merci beaucoup!

aiedail: voilà la suite!

zephyree: Voilà la suite merci beaucoup beaucoup!

Etoile: la suite est là! Dumby il veut quelque chose de la part de Ed...et là c'est pareil:chapitre d'après (en principe) il y aura la réponse.

gabielagosden:il sont en sixième année. Et c'est là tout le problème. Si c'était la première année mais non! Ca complique l'affaire.

Princesse d'Argent: je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire les confrontations Malefoy/Ed je suis contente qu'elles te plaisent!

tchaye: la suite est là!

Seddy: he he he tonton voldy se rapproche encore un peu de patience et il sera là...

Sladana: he he he mercii!

luluflo4:je suis sûr que aujourdh'ui tu pensais pas que je mettrai la suite et en fait je l'ai mise.

Alvice: je suis contente que tu aimes!

Celiostra'artymor:pauvre Rusard...il faut penser à ménager son coeur le pauvre...

Natsue77: Merci!

Ishiapacha:Wééé! te revoilà! ça me fait plaisir! Dis si Envy touche aux chevaux de quelqu'un d'autre (genre pas important ) tu l'atomises aussi? parce que j'en ai encore besoin. Remarque tu peux t'entraîner sur des cibles au cas où...

Patpat: J'irai voir tes fics bien sûr! Sans doute demain ou après demain voire mercredi. grmbl...Le plus vite possible est encore la réponse la plus précise! Je connais Saiyki ça tombe bien (j'adore quand Sanzo sort son éventail pour taper les deux autres...)

Kyotsuki le Schizophrène: Bon dieu! J'espère que j'ai pas trop tardé!

tohru-kun: voilà la suite!

dee-dee: c'est pas pour tout suite la confrontation mais ça empêche pas Lust et Envy de faire du grabuge..

Chapitre volontairement court mais nécessaire...J'essaierai de me magner quand même pour la suite.

Les persos de FMA et Harry Potter sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa et JK Rowling (moi l'ai le DVD 1 et les mangas de FMA c'est un début non?)

Chapitre 6

Rusard. Envy. Lust. Cassandre.

"Allez frottez mieux que ça! Il vont pas se laver comme ça ces trophées!

-Oh ça va hein! Vous voyez bien que je les frotte vos trophées! Je me vois dedans ils sont pas assez propres là!

-Non encore un peu à frotter.

-..sadique.

- Encore beaucoup à frotter je voulais dire.

- Je vous hais.

-Frotte."

Deux heures plus tard,Ed en avait enfin fini avec son nettoyage et pouvait rentrer au dortoir,ce qu'il fit avec obligeance. Cette journée avait été abominable et il voulait dormir.

Il se glissa dans son lit tout habillé et s'endormit très vite.

Rusard quant à lui, passait près du bureau de Mme Lisbon quand il entendit des voix en sortir,deux voix inconnues. Il s'approcha de la porte et tendit l'oreille.

"'Envy tu dois être prudent. Tant que le nabot n'a pas récupéré la pierre,tu dois te tenir tranquille.

-Oui oui c'est bon Lust t'inquiètes pas. Je veux la pierre autant que toi je te signale! Au fait...un certain Voldemort est venu me voir avant que je monte dans le train.

-Lord Voldemort...il est assez célèbre par ici.Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?

-Il voulait que je le rejoigne. Il rassemble une armée de sorciers pour semer la terreur dans le coin. J'ai dit non. Ca aurait pu être drôle mais on a un planning chargé.

En revanche,il a l'air d'être assez puissant et surtout il est craint. Il pourrait nous être utile.

-S'il revient,il faudra voir ce qu'on peut faire de lui...j'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait tuer un des élèves de cette école...Potter je crois. ."

Lust s'appuya sur le bureau et croisa les bras avant d'ajouter:

"Peut être même que ce Voldemort va nous aider pour mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale."

Rusard avait de la peine à tenir debout. Il se rattrapa sur la porte du bureau ,produisant un petit bruit sourd. Assez important pour que Lust et Envy l'entendent.

Lust étendit ses ongles et transperça la porte de bois, entaillant profondément l'épaule de Rusard . Complètement paniqué par cette chose qu'il l'avait blessé et par ce qu'il avait entendu,il se mit à courir,Envy très vite à ses trousses. Il trouva rapidement une trappe secrète où se cacher.Il resta adossé au fond de sa cachette,essayant de calmer sa respiration et de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il avait laissé sa baguette sur son avait il pu être aussi stupide? De toute manières,il n'aurait pas été capable de faire grand chose avec mais tout de même!

Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Rusard pensait avoir semé ses poursuivants. Il sortit de sa cachette et commença à faire le chemin jusqu'à son bureau.

"Boo."

Envy attrapa Rusard par le col de sa robe et le plaqua au mur. Les yeux de Rusard trahissait sa terreur . Envy n'en était que plus enchanté.

"On croyait m'échapper? Tut tut tut.

- Qui êtes vous? des alliés de Vous Savez Qui...?

- haha...Non...Pas encore...

- Le Directeur découvrira qui vous êtes. Vous n'allez pas faire long feu ici.

- Je ne crois pas qu"il le découvre. Car après tout...qui irait soupçonner la discrète...et gentille..." Envy changea de forme lentement."Kathleen Lisbon?"

Rusard le regarda avec horreur. Il venait de changer son corps sans baguette ni potion! Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom lui même en avait besoin d'une!

"Sale monstre...lâche moi!

-Moi?Un monstre?"

Envy frappa Rusard sans retenue.

"Envy. Si tu continue tu vas le tuer.

-Je suis au courant.

-On a pas besoin de ça! Lâche le.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide monstre" réussit à articuler Rusard.

Lust sépara Envy de Rusard (donna au passage un coup de talon à Rusard) et se mis au même niveau que le pauvre concierge.

"Bon! Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. Si jamais tu fais ne serait-ce qu'allusion à nous, je te promets une mort atroce."

En disant cela,Lust déplia ses ongles et frôla le cou de Rusard,laissant un mince filet de sang couler.

"Est ce que j'ai été claire?

- O-oui...

-Bien. Maintenant rentre dans ton bureau et oublie notre existence."

Lust et Envy disparurent dans la pénombre,laissant Rusard terrorisé.

Au matin,les professeurs découvrirent un Rusard tétanisé sur le sol de pierre. Il était incapable de parler calmement et tremblait de tout son corps.

Madame Pomfresh elle même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait.

Albus Dumbledore,inquiet, appela alors les médecins de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste qui l'emmenèrent dans la matinée. D'après les médecins,mis à part quelques bleus et blessures,il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour sa santé.En revanche,son état psychologique était bien plus inquiétant. Il semblait toujours aux aguets et sursautait au moindre bruit.

Tous les professeurs étaient inquiets de son état.

Kathleen,elle,restait à l'écart,pensive.

"Kathleen que pensez vous de cette sombre histoire?

- M. le Directeur...C'est très triste.Vraiment. Sur ce je dois y aller."

Kathleen quitta brutalement le directeur avec un sourire d'excuse,prétextant devoir aller à son bureau laissant un Dumbledore assez déconcerté.

Durant le petit déjeuner,(auquel Edward assistait puisque Harry l'avait réveillé à cinq heures pour être sûr qu'à sept il soit debout) Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

" Argus Rusard,notre cher concierge (au mot "cher" certains élèves eurent une toux incontrôlable pour masquer un ricanement),a été victime d'une agression dans la nuit.

Il est actuellement hospitalisé,très choqué. Je vous recommande à tous une grande prudence. Et je vous rapelle qu'il est interdit de sortir des dortoirs la nuit. Durant le temps que va durer son hospitalisation,nous allons chercher un remplaçant."

Les élèves commencèrent à manger, assez inquiets (pas pour Rusard-ils se demandaient qui l'avait agressé.)

"Harry,tu penses que c'est lui?

-Sans doute."répondit il d'un air sombre.

"Mais pourquoi Rusard? C'est un Cracmol!

-Va savoir? Peut être qu'il avait découvert quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas? Ed,t'en penses quoi?T'étais avec lui en plus hier soir.

-Quand je suis parti,il allait très bien. La preuve il arrivait très bien à le dire de frotter les trophées.

Après...peut être qu'il s'est juste trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.S'il a vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un qu'il ne devait pas voir,ce quelqu'un aura essayé de le faire taire. Mais si c'était le cas,il l'aurait tué.

- Euh tu penses pas que tu exagères un peu ?"Hermione était un peu mal à l'aise face à ce raisonnement.

"-Je ne pense pas non.

-Ed a raison.Cédric était là où il ne fallait pas quand il a été tué."rappela Harry.

"Cédric?

-Un camarade de classe. Il y deux ans il a été tué par Voldemort alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû se trouver avec moi...

-oh.Je comprends."

Harry mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il ne comprenait pas que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti en voyant le corps de Cédric et en sentant la menace et la peur se rapprocher de lui chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à l'étouffer. Mais il leva la tête et croisa son regard. Il n'y vit aucune pitié. Seulement de la mélancolie qui assombrissait ses yeux dorés. Harry se rendit compte que Ed le _comprenait_.

appartement de Kathleen Lisbon,Londres.

Cassandre ouvrit la porte de l'appartement de son amie . Elle aurait dû arriver deux jours plus tôt mais elle avait été retardée par des soucis d'argent. Sa concierge ne voulait pas la laisser partir si elle ne payait pas son loyer en retard du mois précédent. Quoi qu'elle fasse,Cassandre se retrouvait toujours fauchée dès le 10 du mois.Elle désespérait de trouver un emploi.

Si elle était là, c'était parce que Kathleen lui avait demandé de s'occuper de son hibou. Cependant,quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cet appartement.

Kathleen était une véritable maniaque de la sécurité depuis que son mari était devenu un Mangemort. Pourtant la porte de son appartement n'était pas fermée à clé.

"Elle qui ne supporte pas une fenêtre ouverte en plein été a laissé sa porte ouverte alors qu'elle s'absentait pour neuf mois? Ben voyons! Je suis peut être naive mais pas à ce point là!"pensa Cassandre.

Elle continua à s'aventurer dans la maison et trouva la note que Kathleen lui avait laissé.

_Cassandre, _

_Si tu as cassé ma porte en entrant parce que tu n'avais pas trouvé la clé sous le paillasson,s'il te plait fais la remplacer._

_Cet idiot de hibou s'est encore fait la malle, s'il revient tu voudras bien t'occuper de lui?_

_J'espère que tu m'écriras à Poudlard_

_bye_

_Kathleen._

"Ok.Maintenant je sais qu'il y a un truc bizarre ici..."dit Cassandre.

"j'espère juste que Kathleen va bien..."

Bon désolée si c'est si court mais il devait être court à la base. Allez,je me grouille de mettre la suite!


	8. Chapitre 7

Vous ne l'attendiez pas le voilà! Le chapitre 7!

RAR:

Ai je besoin de le dire?. Encore une fois j'adore vos reviews et je vous dis mercimercimerci mille fois !Gros bisous!C'est vous qui me poussez à me bouger un peu les fesses et à continuer!

Seddy:La suite c'est maintenant! Hé hé hé...

marie-zoe: ben la suite est là mais est ce que je me suis grouillée?je sais pas trop... j'aurai intérêt la prochaine fois.

Shinna-chan:Ouais!Ca va chauffer!muahhahaha

dee-dee: ouaip t'as raison les cours c'est pas la joie! En fait Rusard il a pas vraiment découvert.le pot aux roses.Un embryon de plan plutôt parce que le voldy il va vouloir mettre ses conditions aussiEt Envy il a pas accepté parce qu'il aime pas trop ce gars là.Un mec comme ça qui te demande d'aller massacrer des gens c'est pas clair.

luluflo4: hé bé.Ce chapitre est plus long tu va être content(e?)!

gabrielagosden:la pierre a été détruite. Oui mais Ed n'est pas au courant d'une part et d'autre part,il y a la vérité derrière les vérités...donc...on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il en est.

Etoile:merci ma petite Etoile! Hé oui pauvre Rusard,première victime mais pas l'unique...

Princesse d'Argent:Merci! Rusard sera pas regretté..c'est triste pour lui mais bon. Il lui reste son chat!

lisou52:Voilà un autre chapitre!

Patpat:T'as raison je me suis plantée. Je crois qu'à des moments mes doigts ont une volonté propre et désobéissent à mon cerveau...hmmmm.

Celiostra'artymor: La place de concierge de Rusard est déjà réservée désolée!Envy a encore quelque tours dans son sac (j'espère pour lui sinon il va se faire démasquer!)

Ishiapacha:T'inquiète je te dis quand tu pourra massacrer Envy!Si tu veux tu peux commencer à te faire la main maintenant,il est un peu chiant avec Ed.Je sais pas essaie de lui balancer des braises? Le problème du Envy du manga (j'ai lu le chapitre 52)c'est qu'il fout vraiment la trouille.

Wééé miracle!Harry découvre qu'il n'est pas le seul martyr de l'histoire!(je suis sûre que des psys se feraient des fortunes avec lui)

Chassons Envy! Je prends une mitraillette et un lanceflamme pour mettre le feu à ses cheveux!(commençons par les plages.Un palmier ça doit bien se trouver là bas non?XD)

laurine:Merci!Je continue comme ça!

Wishmaster:en fait j'ai découvert après qu'il existait des crossovers FMA/HP mais uniquement en anglais.Bah.

Ed devrait tenir l'année.En principe.J'espère.

Sitaria:Tiens voilà un autre chapitre:D

Disclaimer:Les personnages de FMA et Harry Potter sont la propriété de Hiromu Arakawa et JK Rowling

Chapitre 7

Ed Professeur .

Un hibou se posa à côté d'Hermione avec une lettre à la patte pendant qu'elle essayait de terminer ses crêpes. Elle en détacha la lettre et la lut en silence.

"C'est de qui?"demanda Ron

"Viktor."

"Oh. Il va bien?

- on dirait."

Ron se pencha un peu pour lire par dessus son épaule.

"Tu veux pas un coup de main non plus! T'es gonflé!

- Excuse moi de m'intéresser!

-Comment ça t'intéresser? C'est personnel!

- Oh ça va! C'est pas comme si c'était une lettre d'amour!

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais!

-C'en est une?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire!"

Hermione embarqua son sac,prit sa lettre et partit de la grande salle en laissant ses crêpes abandonées. Pas pour longtemps.

Une main habile attrapa l'assiette et une bouche tout aussi habile avala les crêpes en deux ou trois bouchées.

Le propriétaire de la main et de la bouche (Ed) dit alors:

"C'est quoi le problème au juste? C'est qui ce Viktor?

-L'attrapeur de l'équipe de Bulgarie. Et accessoirement il lui colle aux basques.

-Je vois. Et en quoi ça te pose problème?

- Ca me pose aucun problème! Elle peut sortir avec qui elle veut ça m'est complètement égal!

-Bien sûr. Je suis très convaincu."

Harry sentait les problèmes venir (un Ron jaloux est un mauvais Ron),aussi il chercha à distraire les deux autres.

"Au fait, vous avez remarqué comment la nouvelle prof était ce matin? Elle avait l'air sombre mais ça sonnait pas très juste...

-Harry enfin! Qu'est ce que tu me chantes? C'est une des meilleures amies de Dumbledore!

- C'est juste une constatation Ron. Et puis Maugrey aussi était un ami de Dumbledore.

- Oui oui .Bon et alors? Tu veux faire quoi?

-C'est vrai que c'est pas net.

-Ed! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

- Hé! Moi je constate c'est pareil! C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre.

-Elle joue les comédiennes?" Harry se tourna pour parler à Ed,laissant Ron exaspéré.

"C'est pas vrai! En plus de Harry voilà Ed qui s'y met! Bon je voudrais pas interrompre vos réunions anti terroristes mais va falloir aller en cours. Et en plus celui de Lisbon.

Les trois garçons sortirent de table et rejoignirent Hermione devant la salle où elle boudait encore un peu.

La sonnerie avait à peine retentit que le professeur les fit entrer et leur ordonna de sortir leurs livres.

"Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez déjà je suis Kathleen Lisbon,votre nouveau professeur. Autant vous le dire tout de suite,je n'accepte aucun retard,aucun bavardage.J'attends de vous une conduite quasi MILITAIRE.Mais certains d'entre vous savent de quoi je parle n'est ce pas?"ajouta t elle avec un sourire douceureux,en regardant Ed.

_espèce de ..._

"Bien.Nous allons commencer par étudier les monstres des marais. Quelqu'un peut il me dire de quoi il s'agit? Oui Mademoiselle Granger?

- Les monstres des marais sont des créatures qui attirent les promeneurs à eux en prenant l'apparence d'une créature de rêve et qui ensuite les noient dans les eaux les plus profondes pour les dévorer.

-Exactement.Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Autre chose ?M.Elric par exemple?

-Non non.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de réponse que j'attends.

-Non madame.

-Ca non plus.

-Quoi? Vous voulez que je dise votre Altesse!

-Mais non ful..."

La classe regarda stupéfié le professeur s'étrangler et faire mine de s'éventer.

"Fulyaya..fait chaud ici vous trouvez pas? Hum.Reprenons. Je voulais des compléments à la réponse de Mademoiselle Granger!

-Ah mais il fallait le dire! De toute façon j'en ai pas."

Curieusement Envy sentait le besoin irrépréssible de massacrer ce nabot à coup de pioche.

Non. Envy maitrise toi.Passe à autre chose.

"Ouais bon tant pis. Passons aux travaux pratiques! J'ai amené avec moi un monstre des marais. La formule que vous devez prononcer est "tikulus";elle crée de la lumière intense et c'est ce que craint le monstre.Il peut attaquer n'importe lequel d'entre vous.Si jamais il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à demander à vos camarades de vous aider."

Les élèves étaient plutôt étonnés. D'habitude,c'était le professeur qui venait au secours de l'élève,pas les élèves entre eux. Ils sortirent tout de même leurs baguettes.

Après avoir baissé les lumières ,le professeur sortit alors le monstre de sa boite.Le monstre avait calculé que le nombre de filles était plus élevé que celui de garçons. Aussi il prit l'apparence d'un homme.

Un homme qui avait une apparence très proche de celle du colonel.

Ed éclata d'un grand rire sonore.Il se tenait les côtes et pleurait. Envy remarqua la ressemblance et tenta de se retenir mais il ne réussit ps à éviter quelques gloussements.

_lui?une créature de rêve!d'accord il a du succès chez les femmes mais de là à dire que c'est une créature de rêve..._

Il est à noter que c'était la première fois que Ed et Envy étaient d'accord sur un sujet.

"Euh...Ed?Tu peux expliquer?

-Harry? Mais il y a rien à expliquer.

-Bien sûr.Tu ris comme une baleine et la prof aussi.C'est tout à fait normal.TU NOUS PRENDS POUR DES IDIOTS OU QUOI!

-Mais non.C'est juste que cette forme...

-Explique qu'on puisse rire aussi."

C'est alors que M.Destin frappa.

Le monstre qui craignait avoir raté sa transformation puisque deux filles étaient hilares et non pas charmées décida à tout hasard de se jeter sur une fille. Problème:cette "fille",c'était Ed.

Ed remarqua que le monstre se jetait sur lui.

Il poussa Harry hors du chemin et sortit sa baguette. A tout hasard, il dit la formule et n'obtint que quelques étincelles.

_bon ok j'ai des progrès à faire._

Vu que le monstre se rapprochait un peu trop,Ed tapa des mains et créa un mur au sol. La lumière bleue et agressive qui en résulta plus le choc violent du monstre contre le mur suffit à mettre la bête hors service.

Tout le monde était silencieux.Envy arborait un sourire suffisant. Hermione fut la première à retrouver sa voix.

"Ed.C'était pas de la magie ça. C'était quoi?

-Euuuh...disons que mon professeur m'avait appris un peu d'alchimie..à utiliser en dernier recours...juste les bases"

Envy crut bon d'ajouter

"Ah non.D'après mes vagues connaissances en alchimie,il faut dessiner un cercle pour faire une transmutation.Hors vous,vous n'en avez pas utilisé."

_Je t'ai sonné toi!_

"AH bon?Tiens c'est bizarre...comment ça a pu se produire?"

La cloche sonna enfin,libérant Edward de cet interrogatoire mais pas des regards curieux des autres élèves et en particulier de Ron ,Harry et Hermione.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins tranquillement,Ed fut ravi de rencontrer le professeur Flitwick,qui était plus petit que lui.Hermione elle,était toute pensive.

A la fin des cours,Hermione,qui était encore songeuse par rapport à Ed se rappela soudain de quelque chose.Elle entraîna Harry et Ron avec elle à la bibliothèque où elle prit un gros livre tout poussiéreux.

"Hermione c'est pas le livre que tu avais pris pour lire en première année? Celui où il y avait Nicolas Flamel?

-Si justement.C'est le mot 'alchimie' que Ed a dit ce matin qui a fait déclic. Regardez ça:

_Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim dit Paracelse:_

_Alchimiste de renom connu pour avoir collaboré à la création de la pierre philosophale avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel qui est ensuite devenu le seul à bénéficier de ses fruits.Egalement connu pour avoir crée un être humain de synthèse appelé Homonculus.Disparut mystérieusement._

Il y avait une photographie avec la définition.

Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione,stupéfiés. Cet homme était le portrait d'Edward en un peu plus agé.

"Je savais que son vissage me disait quelque chose"disait Hermione.

"Ce n'est pas ça le pire" ajouta t elle dans un souffle. "Regardez les dates."

_1493-?date de décès inconnue_

Cet homme vivait il y a plus de quatre cents ans.

Ed quant à lui s'était discrètement éclipsé de la salle commune pour aller faire son premiere cours.McGonagall avait convenu que la salle de cours de métamorphose serait parfaite. A vingt et une heure,il attendait ses "élèves".

Il étaient tous à l'heure et même le directeur avait décidé de venir (il y avait même Trelawney).En revanche,il excusa Kathleen Lisbon qui disait être indisposée.

_C'est pas une grande perte..._

"Bien.

L'alchimie n'est pas de la magie.Je veux que vous compreniez ça. Avec la magie,il n'y a pas de règles particulières. Sachez que l'alchimie c'est de la science. Elle obéit à des lois.La première et la principale est celle de l'échange équivalent. Pour créer quelque chose avec l'alchimie,il vous faut donner quelque chose de même valeur en retour.Un exemple"

Ed prit le vase qui se trouva sur le bureau et le jeta à terre,le brisant. Il tapa dans ses mains et le reforma intact.

"Vous voyez? Je n'aurais pas pu obtenir un vase plus grand. C'est la loi.

La seconde règle est que vous ne devez jamais pratiquer de l'alchimie sur un être humain.

-Et pourquoi?

-Professeur Flitwick. Il faut accepter le cycle. Quand quelqu'un meurt,c'est fini.On ne peut pas le ramener à la vie avec l'alchimie.Je suppose que c'est pareil avec la magie?

-C'est exact.

- Si jamais il vous vient à l'idée de tenter une transmutation humaine,et que vous êtes sûrs de vous ,que vous avez tous les ingrédients...vous ne réussirez pas. Non seulement pour tout ce que vous aurez donné,vous n'avait rien eu en retour,mais en plus,vous aurez perdu quelque chose. Un membre,des yeux,la vie. La transmutation humaine est interdite!"

Les professeurs restèrent silencieux,ayant pris conscience que l'alchimie était dangereuse.

"Il y a trois phases dans une transmutation:l'analyse,la destruction,la reconstruction.Une transmutation s'effectue avec un cercle comme celui-ci."

Ed dessina un cercle basique,comme celui qu'il avait utilisé la première fois avec Al pour créer une poupée de chiffons.

"Vous devez vous concentrer.Sentir l'électricité parcourir votre corps,affluer vers vos mains.Le cercle n'est là que pour la canaliser."

Une main innocente s'était levée.

"Professeur Rogue?

-Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas de cercle vous?

- Moi je suis un cas à part. On verra ça plus tard en attendant vous allez essayer de transmuter quelque chose avec ce cercle."

Personne ne vit l'éclat particulier du regard de Dumbledore ce soir là.

"Le cercle doit être parfait. Prenez votre temps pour le faire."

Sibylle Trelawney regardait Ed avec de grands yeux mouillés.

"Mon pauvre petit.

-COMMENT CA PETIT?

-Le Sinistros est sur vous.

-Le quoi!"

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

"Vous allez pas recommencer Sibylle! C'est pas parce que Potter ne suis plus vos cours que vous devez trouver un autre élève qui va mourir!

-Pardon? Je vais mourir?

-N'écoutez pas ce qu'elle vous dit.Chaque année elle prend en élève et dit qu'il va décéder dans l'année. Elle a pris Potter pendant trois ans et il est toujours bien vivant!

-Mais enfin Minerva! Je..

-Sibylle,vous êtes bien gentille mais admettez que votre voyance n'est pas très exacte! Remplacez votre troisième oeil!

-Minerva!"

Ed eut un raclement de gorge exagéré pour les faire taire.

"J'ai rien contre votre conversation mais si vous pouviez retourner à vos cercles..."

Rogue poussa un cri.Hagrid avait raté sa transmutation et une lumière rouge envahissait la salle,vite remplacée par de la fumée. Dumbledore agita sa baguette pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Au milieu de la table d'Hagrid,il y avait un amas difforme de bois.

"Hagrid,regardez où était le problème:le cercle était imparfait:il manquait ce trait là."

Ed expliquait patiemment à Hagrid où était son erreur tandis que Rogue faisait sa transmutation parfaitement à la table d'à côté.

"Si vous voulez que la transmutation fonctionne ,vous devez être très rigoureux en dessinant le cercle. Si en commençant la transmutation,la lumière est jaune ou verte ou même bleue tout va bien.Si elle est rouge,retirez vos mains sur le champ.Professeur Rogue vous avez fini?Eh c'est pas mal pour un début."

Rogue souriait,avec le même sourire qu'on les premiers de la classe quand le professeur fait un compliment.

"Severus."Fut le seul avertissement nécessaire de McGonagall (qui avait parfaitement réussi elle aussi) pour le rendre plus modeste.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais! Hawkeye,j'ai trouvé votre alter ego!_

A la fin du cours,quand tous les professeurs se furent retirés et que Ed se retrouva seul avec Dumbledore pour nettoyer,Ed posa la question qui le titillait depuis un moment:

"Pourquoi avez vous besoin d'apprendre l'alchimie?

- Pour enrichir notre culture je suppose.

-Ne me racontez pas d'histoires! Vous avez des livres pour ça.

-EH bien maintenant que Voldemort est de retour...il rassemble un armée de sorciers,de monstres,de créatures démoniaques.Nous avons besoin d'armes qu'il ne possède pas déjà.

-L'alchimie n'est pas une arme. C'est une science. Les alchimistes ne tuent pas.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les alchimistes poussés par la folie ou la soif de pouvoir sont amenés à tuer.Ne vous mentez pas. J'ai connu assez d'alchimistes dans ma vie pour le savoir.C'est une guerre.

-tss.Vous parlez comme un soldat.

- Ne changez pas de sujet.J'ai connu une femme,une alchimiste très puissante qui utilisait la même technique que vous pour faire une transmutation. Elle était belle mais terrifiante.Ses yeux ne reflétaient que la soif de pouvoir absolu. Elle tua pour ses projets. Elle portait un parfum très particulier qui au départ attirait mais qui vite ressemblait au parfum de la mort. Son nom allait d'ailleurs très bien avec sa personnalité.Elle s'appelait Dante."

Les yeux d'Ed s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"b-bien..je vais aller me coucher il est tard..."

Edward laissa le directeur seul dans la salle et partit vers la tour des Gryffondor où l'attendaient Harry,Ron et Hermione avec le livre,exigeant des réponses à leurs questions.

Dumbledore murmurait dans la pièce déserte.

"Vous êtes décidemment tout le portrait de votre père, Edward Elric."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà!

Attention au fait,Dumbledore ne devient pas méchant mais il y aura plus de précisions sur ses plans un peu plus loin dans l'histoire.

Dans le chapitre d'après l'identité de la nouvelle concierge sera révélée! Devinez de qui il s'agit! (C'est pas super difficile et c'est fait exprès)


	9. Chapitre 8

RAR!

gabriela.gosden :Merci!hmmm...j'essaierair de refaire apparaître Mustang..pourquoi pas Izumi aussi? qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Princesse d'Argent: hé oui..Pauvre Rusard..hé héhé.(tousse tousse tousse).gros bisous!

cara 53 :Bonjour! J'ai mis plus de temps que je pensais pour écrire la suite désolée! ;;;

scorpion771: bon ben voilà la suite..hé hé hé...j'ai vraiment mis du temps...pardon! (j'ai l'impression d'être Tohru de Fruits Basket à force de m'excuser...XD)

lolo: la suite est pour aujourd'hui! (enfin!..humhum...)

laurine: Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent! Je crois que c'est l'un des plus longs d'ailleurs...Une confrontation Harry/Envy?Ok,je vais y penser!

cece: J'ai pas du tout l'intention de mettre du yaoi.Pas que ça me déplaise mais là j'ai pas envie d'en mettre,en plus comme j'en ai jamais fait avant,je sais pas ce que ça pourrait donner...

Ange de feu: Merci!

luluflo4: ooohh...tu me fais rougir.Ed devrait s'apercevoir qu'il y a Envy mais pas tout de suite.Hmm..dans la fic ça devrait être...largement après Noël..vers Pâques. Là dans le chapitre d'après,on sera presque à Halloween.

seddy: Nan!Ce sera ni Lust,ni Sloth.Pourquoi?Parce que Edward connaît leurs visages.Elle ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de tout saboter!

Marion91:oh merci!

dee-dee: hmm dis moi tu es perspicace! Dumbledore explique comment il a connu Dante dans le chapitre. La nouvelle concierge c'est un personnage original...mais Izumi et Winry apparaîtront. Surtout Izumi!ah..je me languis de la faire apparaitre pour terrifier Ed...

Aalynn: Normalement,les autres menbres de l'armée devaient pas venir à Poudlard,mais on devrait les voir apparaître quand même.

Etoile du Soir: C'est vrai que Dumbledore est quelqu'un qui sait beaucoup de choses,et il a un peu tendance à manipuler les gens,dans leur intérêt.A la fin du tome 5,il m'aurait foutu la trouille ce gars! Par contre,désolée,la nouvelle concierge,c'est pas Lust! (quoique j'imagine bien tout les élèves baver après elle..)

Ishiapacha:Oui!J'ai prévu des couples! Un avec Hermione et une surprise et après je suis pas encore sûre.

nakamura: hé hé hé!Merci bien! Je sais pas quand elle va se finir mais ça devrait pas se finir tout de suite tout de suite.

Patpat:VOILA LA SUITEEUUH! Hé hé.J'ai un autre truc à t'envoyer je vais le faire tout de suite!

malade mentale: he he.Voilà le chapitre suivant!(tousse tousse) il était temps...

la-shinegami:la concierge sera pas un homonculus (parce que Ed les connaît au moins de vue,ce serait dangereux.)Tant que Ed n'est pas au courant qu'ils sont là,ilspréfèrent pas tenter le diable.

Kazuko:XD désolée,je sais que la fin était mal foutue,surtout que je savais que la suite n'allait pas se faire dans les 2 jours.

ct:en fait,si je mets autant de temps,c'est à cause de tous les trucs que j'ai à côté.Pour commencer les devoirs que me filent allègrement mes profs.et aussi mon horrible gestion du temps.

Kishu: je vais penser à cette confrontation Roy/Rogue! Je sais pas combien de chapitre je vais écrire,une vingtaine peut être?ça dépendra du rythme de l'histoire.

Disclaimer les persos de fma et harry potter appartiennent à J K Rowling et Hiromu Arakawa.

Chapitre 8

Nettoyage

Quand Edward pénétra dans la Grande Salle,Hermione,Ron et Harry le regardaient avec un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon. Hermione serrait un vieux livre contre elle.

"Edward. Viens voir un moment."

Ed s'approcha.

"Assieds toi tu vas pas rester debout."

Ed s'assit,plutôt hésitant,surtout en se demandant bien dans quel pétrin il s'était encore fourré.

Hermione ouvrit le livre et lui montra l'article sur Hohenheim.

Ed pâlit en voyant la photographie et devint blanc comme un linge quand il lut le commentaire qui y était joint.

"Alors? Je suppose que tu as des explications à nous fournir non?"dit Harry

"Qui est ce?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Ne mens pas! Il te ressemble trop!

-Je ne sais pas"répéta Ed entre ses dents.

Harry ne supportait pas ce mensonge. C'était évident que l'homme de la photo avait un lien avec lui! Ed le décevait,pourquoi n'avait il pas parlé de ça plus tôt et pourquoi s'obstinait il à mentir?

"Edward! Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai!

-Et alors?"

Ed se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.La vision de son père l'avait mis en colère et Harry commencait à devenir énervant.

"ET ALORS QUOI?QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT TE FAIRE QUE JE MENTE OU PAS?HEIN? TU PEUX ME LE DIRE?

-JE VEUX SAVOIR!

- A quoi ça te servirait,tu en sais déjà bien assez!

-Non justement! Dis nous qui est ce gars sur la photo!

-Le nom est marqué à côté.

-J'AI BIEN VU! Pourquoi il te ressemble autant?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi! Et puis qu'est que ça peut me faire?"

Ed se découvrait un talent pour la tragédie.Le seul problème,c'est qu'il ne savait pas bien mentir.**(1)**Hermione avait remarqué la manière dont ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux.Dans le train qui les amenait à Poudlard,elle avait remarqué que quand il avait parlé de son père,il avait eu la même réaction.Elle décida de tenter le coup.

"C'est ton père."

Ed se tourna vers elle,silencieux.

"J'ai raison n'est ce pas? Cet homme est ton père.

-...c'est vrai.Mais je ne savais pas que cet imbécile avait plus de 400 ans!

-C'est une partie du problème Ed. La seconde c'est IL A CREE LA PIERRE PHILOSOPHALE!

-Merci Hermione.Je crois que je suis sourd d'une oreille maintenant."dit Ron qui était juste à côté d'elle.Hermione s'excusa avant de revenir au sujet qui l'intéressait.

"Il a crée la pierre Ed.Tu le savais?

-Hermione.Il est parti quand j'avais deux ans. Comment veux tu que je le sache? La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il a étudié la transmutation humaine..

-La quoi?

-L'alchimie sur les humains.C'est marqué dans le bouquin.En gros il a essayé de créer un être humain avec l'alchimie.

-Mais dans le livre ils disent qu'il en a crée un.Pas essayé.

-Ca ne marche pas.La seule chose qu'il aie récoltée,c'est un homonculus,un être vivant artificiel et sans âme à tendance psychopathe.Voilà.

-..."

Dire que Hary,Ron et Hermione étaient choqués était un euphémisme.Ils venaient d'apprendre que le père d'Edward était âgé de 400 ans et avait crée un être vivant avec l'alchimie. Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

"Edward. L'alchimie,qu'est ce que c'est?

-C'est une science basée sur la loi de l'échange équivalent.Si on veut créer quelque chose,on doit donner quelque chose d'équivalent en retour.Voilà pourquoi la transmutation humaine ne marche pas.On ne peut rien donner en échange d'une âme et d'un corps humain.

- Mais la pierre...elle donne l'immortalité...et de l'or...pour rien en échange..."

Edward regarda Hermione fixement pendant quleques secondes avant d'avoir un petit rire amer.

_sans rien en échange...si seulement..._

Il se leva et monta vers le dortoir des garçons.

"C'est un mythe Hermione..."

Hermione ne savait pas s'il parlait de la pierre ou d'autre chose.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Quand Harry et Ron montèrent,quelques minutes plus tard,Ed avait déjà fermé les rideaux de son baldaquin. Ils se couchèrent à leur tour en silence.

Cependant Ed ne dormait pas.

Etendu sur le dos,encore habillé,il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Hohenheim.Il avait crée la pierre,et Harry,Ron et Hermione semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait.De plus,il avait donné naissance à un homonculus.Et la cerise sur le gâteau,il avait 400 ans et des poussières.

S'il y avait un Dieu ( et Ed insista sur le 'si') il devait vraiment le détester.

Ed ouvrit sa montre. 23h00.

Il se retourna et essaya de dormir un peu.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux,il re regarda sa montre,persuadé qu'il devait être bientôt l'heure de se lever. 23h15...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Il gigota dans tous les sens,sur le dos ,sur le ventre, sur le côté.Rien à faire.

00h02...

00h23

00h31

Renonçant à dormir,il fouilla dans sa valise et retrouva les papiers que Mustang lui avait donnés le jour de son départ de Central..Tant qu'à faire,autant s'occuper.

Il descendit vers la Salle Commune et s'installa sur un fauteuil confortable près du feu.

_RAPPORT:_

_officier en charge: Colonel Roy MUSTANG_

_Affecté à la mission:Major Edward ELRIC_

_Objet de la mission:.._

_C'est long.Et rasoir.La paperasse c'est votre boulot Colonel,pas le mien!_

Au bout de la moitié de la montagne de papier,(4h12) Ed se reposa contre le dos du fauteuil et regarda les flames danser dans la cheminée.Il commençait à avoir un peu sommeil.

Il finit par s'endormir.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A son réveil,le soleil commençait à se lever et tout les autres élèves de Gryffondor dormaient encore.Il n'avait dormi que deux heures et demie et était donc de mauvaise humeur...il ramena ses papiers pêle-mêle et les plaça dans sa valise tout au fond,à côté de sa réserve d'huile pour son automail.Qui n'y était plus...

_fouille fouille fouille_

Rien.Ca tombait mal,ça faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait pas huilé son automail,par manque de temps,alors qu'il devrait le faire toutes les semaines d'après Winry.

_fouille fouille fouille fouille _

_Rrrroooh mais je l'ai foutu où cette burette d'huile à la fin!Elle s'est pas envolée!_

_fouille fouille fouille fouille fouille fouille _

Ed retourna sa valise par terre.

_fouille fouille fouillle _

_farfouille farfouile farfouille_

_triture triture_

L'huile était introuvable.

A part des vieilles baguettes il n'y avait strictement rien qui ressemble même de loin dans le brouillard à une burrette d'huile.

Voilà qui posait un problème.Sans huile,l'automail allait s'abîmer (et Winry allait le présenter encore une fois Mme.Clé de 12 ou M.Clé à molette) mais surtout il allait grincer.Et ça c'était difficile à faire passer pour des rhumatismes très précoces...

Evidemment,c'était le moment qu'a choisi Ron pour se lever...

"Beh..qu'est ce que tu fous?

-Ca se voit pas? Du rangement.

-A six heures et demie?

-Ben oui et alors?"grogna Edward

"- Non non,comme ça..."

Ron prit vite fait ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain en évitant soigneusement le bazar d'Ed.

Edward remis toutes ses affaires dans la valise.Il y avait bien une armoire qu'il pouvait utiliser mais il préférait garder sa valise.C'était pas comme s'il était chez lui.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Il se passa un peu d'eau sur la figure pour être à peu près présentable et récupéra son carnet dans sa poche intérieure pour y faire des notes.

Il n'avait pas appris grand'chose en quelques jours.A part des maigres informations sur Hohenheim,l'endroit où cette pierre était cachée lui restait inconnu.Si son père ne l'avait pas emportée...Bien sûr,il y avait aussi cette histoire d'homonculus.Et en plus cette peau de vache de prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

Et pour finir Harry,Ron et Hermione qui cherchait à en savoir beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien.

Avec un soupir,il s'assit sur le lit pout écrire dans son carnet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Il venait de terminer quand Harry se leva à son tour.

"Hm?Déjà debout?

- Comme tu vois.

- Et de mauvaise humeur aussi...

- Quelle perspicacité! Félicitations!Tu as gagné le droit de t'écarter de mon chemin je voudrais bien passer."

Harry se poussa un peu,et Edward se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte.

"Oh.Au fait j'y pense.Ma montre est abîmée,il faidrait que je graisse les rouages.Tu sais pas où je pourrais touver de l'huile?

- Aaah non désolé.Tu sais on est dans un collège alors de l'huile tu vas pas trouver ça ici...a part dans les cuisines bien sûr mais...

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE METTE DE L'HUILE D'OLIVE SUR MON BR...br...bracelet de montre...grmbl...comment on envoie du courrier longue distance?

- Ecris ta lettre d'abord et ensuite va à la volière pour l'attacher à la patte d'un hibou avec un bracelet bleu à la patte. Tu mets l'adresse sur l'enveloppe et il l'emportera où tu veux.

-Un hibou...d'aaaaccord."

_Maintenant c'est sûr j'ai vraiment atteri chez des tarés._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Toujours d'une humeur massacrante,Edward se dirigea vers les cachots pour le cour de potion.Au déjeuner, il avait failli étriper avec un couteau à beurre un élève de Gryffondor qui lui avait mis du lait dans son verre.Maintenant il allait avoir cours avec ce débile de Malefoy. Quelle horreur.

Quand les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de classe,Malefoy essaya de faire un croche pied à Edward.Edward lui écrasa le pied.

"Argh!Non mais ça va pas?Tu m'as fait mal!

- Pauvre petit. Il va falloir te couper le pied.**(2)**.Tu veux que je m'en charge?

-Non merci face de singe!

-FACE DE SINGE! DIS MOI GROS BOUSEUX C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME!TU VEUX QU'ON EN PARLE?VIENS LA QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE!

(l'explication se résumant à une main en métal)

-AVEC PLAISIR NAIN DE JARDIN!

-QUOI! QUI EST CE QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN SI PETIT QU'IL PEUT SE NOYER DANS UN DE A COUDRE !

-TOI ESPECE DE CRETIN!

-ELRIC! MALEFOY!"

Rogue se tenait derrière eux,et apparemment, il n'était pas très content.

"Si jamais j'entends encore un mot sortir de votre bouche,vous deux,soyez sûrs que vous passerez le reste de votre journée à récurer des cerveaux ce grenouille dans les chaudrons.Je me suis fait comprendre?

-Oui."répondit naivement Malefoy.Ed ne fit que grogner quelque chose.

"Malefoy. Vous tombez bien vous allez me récurer les chaudrons. Elric puisque vous avez répondu impoliement,vous allez l'aider.

-Quoi!Mais..

-Pas de "mais" Elric,ça vous apprendra à insulter vos camarades dans mon cours. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et pour Serpentard."

Rogue les amena avec un vilain sourire dans un cachot voisin avec un tas de chaudron dégoûtants à laver. Les élèves auraient pu le faire eux-même,mais la punition était trop tentante.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Je refuse Monsieur.

- Ca m'est égal Malefoy.Vous prenez une éponge et vous nettoyez.Sinon vous allez dans le bureau du Directeur.Ca vous tente?

-Non.

-Bien. Au boulot."dit Rogue en leur donnant des éponges.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'est de ta faute.

-Cause toujours Malefoy.

- Je répète: C'est de ta faute.

-Tu répètes toujours les choses deux fois?J'avais compris la première fois.

- Fais pas le malin avec moi.

-Tu radotes.

- Commence pas.

- Tais toi et frotte.Tu feras quelque chose d'intelligent pour changer."

Malefoy essaya de lui donner une gifle mais Edward lui agita son éponge dégoulinante sous le nez. Malefoy se ravisa et préféra frotter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Au bout du douzième chaudron, le bras d'Edward commença à grincer. Trouver de l'huile devenait urgent.

"C'est quoi ce bruit?

-J'en sais rien Malefoy.Une souris?"

Ed changea de bras pour récurer.

"Tiens?On l'entend plus.

- Si c'est pour faire ce genre de remarques Malefoy,tu peux te taire.

-Tu peux la fermer toi aussi .Ca me fera des vacances."

000000000

Edward ne releva pas cette remarque et continua à récurer.

_beeerk.ça me rappelle le jour où Sieg _**(3) **_avait reçu une vache et qu'il l'avait dépecée devant nous.Beeeeeeeerk._

00000000

"Je te préviens Elric.Je lave que la moitié des chaudrons.Tu fais l'autre.

- Bravo,quelle magnifique proposition.Décidemment tu te surpasses.C'est d'avoir nettoyé des cerveaux qui t'a donné envie d'en avoir un?

-Moi au moins, je ressemble pas à une nana.

-UNE NANA!Tu peux parler _Draguinette Malefoy._T'as mis du parfum aujourd'hui?Tu devrais.

-Tu veux dire que je pue ?

-Ah!C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

- Tu vas voir!"

Malefoy ramassa une poignée de toutes les saletées qu'il avait retirées des chaudrons et la jeta sur Edward qui l'évita.

"NON MAIS TU VEUX UN COUP DE MAIN ESPECE DE MALADE!

-JE VAIS ME GENER FACE DE TROLL!

-De troll!"

_C'est quoi un troll?_

"-OUI J'AI BIEN DIT DE TROLL!FACE DE TROLL!"hurla Malefoy.

"-C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE HURLER JE SUIS A CINQUANTE CENTIMETRES DE TOI!

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord."

Edward et Drago sursautèrent.Rogue était encore derrière eux.

"Dites, c'est votre habitude de surgir derrière les gens sans prévenir?

- C'est un hobbie,Elric.

- Un hobbie...

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de nettoyer les chaudrons.Pas par un concert de hurlements et d'insultes.

-C'est de sa faute monsieur.

-Je vous ai demandé de parler Malefoy? Non.Alors taisez-vous. Vous allez me suivre tous les deux chez le Directeur.Vous dérangez mon cours avec vos chamailleries.Ah j'oubliais.Quinze points de moins pour vos maisons respectives."

Rogue leur fit signe de les suivre et en passant devant sa classe eut un regard qui leur promettait des souffrances abominables s'ils leur prenait l'envie de chahuter.

Arrivés devant une gargouille,Rogue marmotta quelque chose qui ressemblait à "fizzwizbiz".

Un escalier en colimaçon apparut lentement devant eux. Tout en haut,se trouvait Albus Dumbledore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Assis à son bureau,il écrivait quelque chose avec une magnifique plume d'aigle.Quand il les entendit entrer dans son bureau,il leva la tête.

"Severus?Qu'est ce qui vous ammène?

- Drago Malefoy et Edward Elric. Il se trouve qu'ils ont fait preuve d'une insolence et d'un manque de respect flagrants.

-Vraiment?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Vous ne pensez pas que me les ammener n'était pas un peu excessif?

-Je les avait déjà punis auparavant mais ils n'ont pas retenu la leçon. Je pense que vous devriez leur donner une bonne correction.

-Vous pouvez le faire vous même Severus! Depuis quand avez vous besoin de moi pour donner des heures de retenue à vos élèves!

- Je pensais à autre chose.Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler?

-Severus.Je suis navré,mais je ne crois pas que les suspendre pendant quelques jours soient une bonne idée. C'est bien trop excessif pour une si petite affaire!

Vous voyez Severus,je cois que vous êtes un peu surmené ces temps-ci,avec le retour de Voldemort,vous êtes très occupé.Vous devriez aller boire un bon thé bien chaud. Vous verrez,c'est radical.Personnellement,j'ai une préférence pour les infusions à la verveine,mais c'est vous qui voyez.

-Bien Monsieur le Directeur."

Rogue avait les yeux brillants,les mêmes yeux que ceux d'un petit garçon qui s'est rendu ridicule en offrant à son père son cadeau d'anniversaire le mauvais jour.

Il sortit du bureau à grands pas dignes.

"M.Malefoy. Je ne vais pas vous punir.Mais sachez que la prochaine fois que vous faites preuve d'insolence vis à vis d'un de vos professeurs,je vous ferai nettoyer le château du sol au plafond avec un brosse à dents.C'est compris?

-Oui Monsieur."répondit Malefoy d'un ton dégouté.

"Retournez en cours maintenant.M.Elric,vous,vous restez."

Une fois seuls,Dumbledore soupira et dit:

"M.Elric,vous devriez éviter ce genre de choses.M.Malefoy et un jeune sorcier amer et je ne suis pas sûr de ses intentions.Vous devriez vous méfier.

- Et pourquoi je le ferai?

-Parce qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

-C'est un simple éch-

- Non pas cette version.Je veux la vraie.Qu'est-ce que je fous là?

- he.Je vois.Eh bien...comment dire?disons que j'ai besoin de vous.Vos connaissance en alchimie sont de loin supérieure aux miennes et égales presques celle de votre père.

-Attendez...vous connaissez Hohenheim!

-Bien sûr que je le connais.J'ai travaillé avec Nicolas Flamel,à l'élaboration de la pierre.Je l'ai connu à ce moment là.

-Et-et Dante?

-Elle travaillait avec nous."

Dumbledore n'avait pas donné tout les détails sur la relation entre Dante et Hohenheim.Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de commetre un impair.

"Ils avaient déjà élaboré une pierre auparavant,mais elle avaient été détruite,semble-t-il,et ils avaient besoin de l'aide de Nicolas pour un faire une autre.J'ai naturellement proposé mon aide.

-E pourquoi?Vous vouliez en faire quoi?

-Moi?Rien du tout.Je ne faisais qu'aider un ami.Même si je connais les vrais pouvoirs de la pierre.Ici,cette pierre ne sert qu'à faire de l'or et à prolonger la vie.Voldemort lui même ignore son véritable usage.

-Où est la pierre?

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais vous le dire?

-Si.

-Non.Je regrette,mais non.L'école n'est plus à l'abri des espions.Si tu la trouvais,Voldemort l'apprendraiet il chercherait à la récupérer.Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre."

Ed était complétement abattu et resta silencieux quelques instants.Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il ne se rappelait s'être assis et répliqua:

"Ca m'est égal.Je me fiche de vous et de ce Voldemort à deux balles.Je la trouverai.Je la trouverai et tout redeviendra comme avant.Vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêcher.Ni vous ni personne d'autre!Je la trouverai."

Ed tourna les talons et sortit,sans même un regard pour Albus Dumbledore.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée,Dumbledore soupira et repris la plume qu'il avait négligée sur le bord de son bureau.Edward n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.Il voulait simplement son aide.Il voulait qu'il l'aide à vaincre Voldemort. S'il pouvait enseigner l'alchimie à Harry,Harry aurait une arme de plus pour accomplir la prophétie.

Dumbledore savait que Edward avait un passé très sombre,même s'il n'en connaissait pas les détails.Ce Mustang avait été très évasif là-dessus.Si seulement Ed s'ouvrait à Harry, ils pourraient se comprendre et Dumbledore était presque sûr que Harry voudrait apprendre l'alchimie.

La seule chose encore incertaine était comment Edward allait réagir.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le Directeur acheva la lettre et la relut.

_Chère Cassandre,_

_De bien étranges choses se passent dans notre collège.Argus Rusard,le concierge,a été attaqué et sa place et donc vacante.Je vous serais très reconaissant si vous la preniez._

_Je m'inquiète au sujet de Kathleen.Elle semble changée.Je ne saurais dire en quoi,mais elle me parait différente.Vous qui la connaissez bien,je suis sûr que vous pourrez _

_remédier à ses problèmes._

_avec mes salutations les plus distinguées_

_Albus Dumbledore._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1)La preuve,quand Winry lui demande s'il prend bien soin de son automail,il bégaye.Après quoi elle le frappe à coups de clé de 12.

(2)C'est ce que mes frères me disent quand je me fais mal en quelque part.Il sont gentils pas vrai?

(3) Sieg est boucher

Le coup des cerveaux de grenouille,c'est entièrement de la faute des mes cours de SVT de l'an dernier,où il nous ont fait disséquer des grenouilles et des coeurs à 8h du matin.Désolée si ça vous a dégoutés!...;

Eh oui!La nouvelle concierge c'est Cassandre! Ce qui veut dire des problèmes pour Envy...hin hin hin...


	10. Chapitre 9

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 9...a vrai dire j'aurais préféré le poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu des empêchements du coup au lieu de le poster à Noël je l'ai posté le 1er janvier.désolée du retard.

Je peux plus répondre aux reviews anonymes alors laissez moi votre email si vous voulez une réponse.

disclaimer:les persos de Fma sont à H.Arakawa et ceux de Harry Potter à JK Rowling.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!Bonne année à tout le monde!

Chapitre 9

Scènes de ménage.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement installés à une table dans la salle commune quand Edward les rejoignit. Ils n'avaient pas de cours avant 15h et Hermione avait harcelé Ron pour qu'il fasse ses devoirs de potions.

" Ron, tu travailles pas là. Tu regardes Lavande.

- Mais si mais si ! Je travaille ! Je réfléchis.

- Tu réfléchis ? Et je peux savoir à quoi ?

- À...à...l'influence des noix de macadamia dans la potion d'entêtement !

- Cette potion n'existe pas Ron...

- J'essaie une nouvelle recette.

- Ron !

- Oh Hermione ! Lâche moi un peu cinq minutes ! J'ai le droit de me détendre !

- Non ! Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs !

- Allez s'il te plaiiiiiiit…

- Je veux pas le savoir ! Cette année est beaucoup plus difficile que les autres ! Tu dois travailler plus!

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas harceler Harry à la place?

- C'est déjà fait.

- Et Edward ?

- C'est un nouvel élève. Il ne reste qu'un an et n'a pas les ASPIC à passer à la fin de l'année prochaine ! "

Avec un trèèèès long soupir, Ron se pencha sur son cahier de potions.

Ed avait pris un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire à sa lettre à Winry¨pour la supplier de lui envoyer de l'huile.

Enfin, il essaya.

" Chère Winry, "

_Non, ça craint, elle va croire que j'ai encore bousillé mon bras et que j'essaie de lui annoncer en douceur…_

" Winry, "

_Là pareil._

" Hey Winry! "

_Je parlerais pareil à Mustang, donc non ! On change !_

" Salut, "

_C'est nul mais on s'en fiche, je sais pas quoi mettre d'autre._

"Je sais que c'est un hibou qui te donnera la lettre mais ne pense pas que c'est parce que j'ai pété les plombs. Je vais très bien. Ce crétin de colonel m'a envoyé en mission en dehors d'Amestris et il se trouve qu'ici, il ont un truc pour les hiboux, va savoir pourquoi.

J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. J'ai perdu ma burette d'huile (sans le faire exprès je te le jure ! ) et il se trouve qu'ici il n'y en a pas. Tu ne voudrais pas que j'abîme mon automail hein ? Alors que j'en prends si grand soin! "

_Heu… C'est peut être un peu gros là... Bah... C'est pas grave..._

"Bon, à part ça, rien de vraiment neuf..."

_Ouais enfin... rien qui la regarde._

"Comment vont les affaires? Et Mamie Pinako?

Et Alphonse?

(Il y a une autre lettre avec la tienne, elle est pour Alphonse d'ailleurs.)"

Edward écrivit ensuite une autre lettre pour Alphonse qu'il plaça dans l'enveloppe avec celle de Winry. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut que Ron et Hermione étaient chacun à l'autre bout de la pièce et boudaient.

" Harry, c'est quoi leur problème?

- Oh, Ron et Hermione se sont insultés et se sont vexés. Pour changer.

- Ça leur prend souvent?

- Assez. Mais là c'est rien, une fois il se sont jetés des objets à la figure et j'ai failli prendre un grimoire par la tête."

Le vieux coucou accroché au mur sonna quatorze heures.

" Harry, tu pourrais m'indiquer où on peut trouver les cuisines ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, le mieux c'est que je t'y accompagne."

_Non non non non non_

Le bras d'Edward grinçait toujours, il devait le garder presque immobile pour éviter les situations gênantes (à son âge on pouvait difficilement faire croire à de l'arthrose) et devait absolument trouver un peu d'huile pour patienter.

"Non non, ça va, je peux me débrouiller tout seul...

- Mais si voyons ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

Hermione qui avait entendu le mot "cuisine" lança :

" Je viens moi aussi, ça me permettra de promouvoir la S.A.L.E "

Ron ricana.

" Ce n'est pas _sale _Ron! "

Ed, qui ne comprenait décidément pas tout, demanda ce que c'était.

"Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes."

_Des Elfes !_

" Tu peux adhérer pour seulement quelques morilles ! Il faut arrêter de maltraiter les elfes de maison et leur offrir une situation décente !

- Navré Hermione mais je suis un peu à sec en ce moment alors... "

Hermione eut un air déçu (mais c'était entièrement vrai: tout le salaire d'Edward de ce mois ci était passé en fournitures scolaires )

"Mais t'inquiète pas ! Dès que je peux j'adhérerai !"

Cela même dit sans réelle conviction, Hermione était satisfaite et regarda Ron avec l'air de dire :

" Voilà un homme comme je les aime, prends ça dans les dents falourd ! "

Hermione se leva et prit Ed par le bras, l'embarqua dans les couloirs vers les cuisines, suivi de près par Harry et Ron (qui boudait toujours).

Edward tenta de convaincre Harry,Ron et Hermione de le laisser en paix mais voyant le regard d'Hermione (qui lui rappelait celui d'une certaine mécanicienne blonde aux yeux bleus) il fut contraint de renoncer.

Arrivée devant le tableau, elle chatouilla la poire qui fit apparaître une poignée, ouvrant les portes des cuisines.

Une petite boule colorée en surgit et se jeta au cou de Harry.

" Harry Potter !

- Dobby ! "

Celui-ci était tellement content qu'il serrait Harry de toutes ses forces contre lui.

" Dobby est rassuré ! Dobby avait peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Harry Potter !

- Je vais bien Dobby mais... est ce que tu pourrais me lâcher ?Tu me serres trop fort ! "

Dobby desserra son étreinte avec un sourire gêné.

" Dobby est désolé pour Harry Potter. Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous aider ? "

Harry se tourna vers Edward puisqu'il ignorait complètement le but de sa visite.

"Je voudrais un peu d'huile... dans une bouteille."

Puis essuyant les regards curieux et suspicieux (pour Hermione) de ses camarades, il rajouta en balbutiant :

" Ma montre est un peu dure à ouvrir…elle est vieille et il faut la graisser souvent..

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous faudrait comme huile ?

- Normale. Qui tache pas.

- Nous avons de l'huile d'olive, de pépins de raisins, de colza, de maïs, de noix...

- La première qui vous tombe sous la main.

- Pépins de raisin.

- Ca fera très bien l'affaire."

Edward regardait Dobby s'affairer dans les placards avec de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille.

Une "petite personne" avec des yeux comme deux balles et un petit nez pointu, vêtue de chaussettes à rayures multicolores et de vêtements divers, tous aussi étranges que Dobby l'était. Le pire était qu'une petite centaine de Dobby étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine.

"Euh...Harry ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi vous employez plein de petites personnes et que vous les appelez des elfes ?

- Parce que ce sont des elfes ! Des elfes de maison, plus précisément. Ils accomplissent toutes les tâches ménagères et se mettent au service de grandes familles en général.

- D'accord. Dobby c'est ça ? Tu peux me donner un remontant ? N'importe quoi."

À force de remettre en cause ses convictions scientifiques quinze fois par jour (des tableaux qui causent, des fantômes, de la magie à tout les étages) Edward était pas mal chamboulé.

"L'alcool est interdit aux élèves mais un verre de lait chaud n'a jamais fait de mal à personne."

Une expression de dégoût passa sur le visage d'Edward.

"Non merci. Oublie ce que je t'ai demandé."

Quand Dobby lui remis la bouteille d'huile, Edward résista à la tentation de la boire cul-sec pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas depuis le début.

Hermione, quant à elle, harcelait presque les autres elfes, essayant énergiquement de les convaincre que leur situation était inacceptable.

A la fin, elle se fit pratiquement pousser dehors par les elfes eux même.

En voyant le sourire narquois de Ron, elle lança :

" Ben quoi ? Ils ne sont pas encore prêts à accepter leur libération c'est tout !

- Mais bien sûr."

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais à en juger par son expression, si Ron ajoutait un seul mot, il serait victime d'un maléfice de Chauve Furie.

Ron bavardait gaiement avec Harry en mangeant des pâtisseries qu'il avait "empruntées" aux cuisines quand Hermione ne regardait pas. Le problème, c'était que lui non plus ne regardait pas où il allait. Il buta contre un mur en fourrure ou tout du moins ce qui semblait être un mur. En regardant d'un peu plus près, ce mur avait une barbe.

" Hagrid ?

- Bonjour !

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? C'est rare de te voir dans le château à une heure pareille, demanda Harry."

Hagrid fronça les sourcils.

" Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre dans la Forêt Interdite. Des bêtes disparaissent sans laisser de traces...On dirait qu'elle fuient mais ça m'étonne un peu. Bane a disparu et les autres centaures ne savent pas du tout pourquoi il est parti, s'il était bien sûr vraiment parti. Vous voyez, si un centaure avait voulu partir, il en aurait parlé aux autres et ils auraient quittés la forêt tous ensemble. Ça me tracasse. "

Harry avait une petite idée sur l'origine de ces disparitions étranges.

" Les Mangemorts peut-être...

- Harry, ne soit pas stupide. Les Mangemorts ne peuvent même pas entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! "intervint Hermione

- Oui mais..."

Laissant Harry et Hermione se chamailler, Edward prit la direction des toilettes pour employer son huile le plus vite possible.

Poussant la porte de bois, il ouvrit la bouteille avec la main droite et releva sa manche pour appliquer l'huile dans les joints.

Il était arrivé au coude quand il entendit un bruit de chute. Il se retourna et vit Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés, tous ses livres répandus sur le sol.

" Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Un bras en métal ! C-comment…"

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il se jeta sur lui et le pressa contre le mur la lame aiguisée de son bras contre la gorge de Drago.

" Écoute moi bien car je ne me répéterai pas. Si jamais tu racontes à qui que ce soit ce que tu as vu, je n'hésiterai pas à te faire taire ! "

En réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de le tuer, mais il voulait lui faire croire pour que ce crétin en fasse dans sa culotte, comme ça, il se tairait.

" Tu as bien compris ? dit-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Oui !

- Bien. Maintenant dehors! "

Malefoy fila sans demander son reste.

Lord Voldemort était de très méchante humeur. Il n'avait pas pu soumettre Kathleen Lisbon et les meurtres stupides commis par ses Mangemorts ne l'aidaient pas plus que ça. Certes, ils étaient utiles, mais pas tant que ça. Il lui fallait des sorciers plus talentueux et gens plus influents comme Rufus Scrimgeour ou Maugrey Fol Oeil, pour réellement terroriser les sorciers.En éliminant ses anciens ennemis,Voldemort prouverait qu'il est revenu aussi fort voire même plus fort qu'avant.

De plus, une femme se tenait devant lui avec un sourire suffisant.

" Eh bien Lord, je crois que nous avons à discuter. Je veux quelque chose et vous aussi. On va faire un échange de bons procédés. Vous m'aidez, je vous aide.

- osez vous me parler ainsi? Pauvre sotte,par un seul mouvement de ma main je peux vous éliminer après d'atroces souffrances!

- Vous allez me venir en aide. Parce que je vous l'ordonne."

Voldemort,ulcéré, sortit sa baguette, la pointant sur cette écervelée qui osait le défier, et hurla :

" AVADA KEDAVRA ! "

La jeune femme s'effondra dans un éclair de lumière verte, sans vie. Voldemort lui tourna le dos et repartit.

" Si j'étais vous, je ne repartirais pas aussi vite. "

Il se retourna et vit la femme se relever et sourire à nouveau.Etonné,il pensa qu'elle était un cadavre mobile.

" Un Inferius…

- Ne m'insultez pas voyons."

Voldemort essaya de lire ses pensées mais il ne voyait rien du tout. Rien ! Il était à la fois fou de rage mais aussi très curieux et surpris.Qui était cette femme,avec un étrange tatouage sur la poitrine et qui pouvait lui tenir tête?

" Ce n'est pas très poli de vouloir lire mes pensées. Et vous pouvez toujours essayer, vous ne verrez rien. Je n'ai pas d'âme. Il n'y a rien a lire."

Soudain,Voldemort se souvint de la signification du tatouage de cette femme et murmura:

"- Un homonculus...

- Bien ! Je vois que vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air. On va pouvoir parler alors. "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

voilà!C'est pas très long mais j'espère que ça vous a plu!

Gabrielagosden merci mille fois pour ton somptueux travail de beta!


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Halloween.

« Alors cher Lord. Il me semble que vous voulez la mort d'un jeune garçon.

- Exact. Harry Potter.

- Il se trouve que je peux vous l'amener. Pas tout de suite mais d'ici quelque mois...

- Oh, et pourrais-je savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre ?

- Oh non non non non... Vous ne voudriez pas gâcher la surprise n'est ce pas ? »

Lust éclata d'un rire sarcastique qui eut le don d'énerver Lord Voldemort encore plusqu'il ne l'était déjà Mais il ne pouvait rien contre elle. Elle était « immortelle » et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher son énergie à essayer de la tuer.

" Mais en échange de ce gamin, je veux que vous coopériez avec nous. Je connais certaines choses sur la pierre philosophale et je sais que vous avez des contacts à l'école Poudlard... Voyez vous, je connais un des professeurs… Kahtleen Lisbon..."

Les yeux de Voldemort se plissèrent à la mention de ce nom.

"...et vous, vous connaissez très bien un autre des professeurs... Je veux une collaboration..."

Voldemort resta silencieux un instant pour réfléchir. Ce n'était pas très prudent d'accepter, puisqu'il n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle pouvait lui amener Potter sur un plateau...

« Je veux bien vous aider. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi vous vous intéressez à la pierre et comment vous connaissez Lisbon.

- Ah ah... Vous êtes trop curieux... Tâchez de rester à votre place et tout ira bien. »

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de jeter un sort à Lust qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans la nuit, le laissant seul.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent après cette discussion et rien n'avait vraiment changé pour Edward, jusqu'à ce jour de Halloween.

Il était toujours au point mort dans ses recherches et Harry, Ron et Hermione se faisaient de plus en plus suspicieux sur son identité. Le seul point positif avait été que Winry lui avait envoyé une cargaison d'huile.Evidemment elle lui avait aussi promis une mort lente et douloureuse s'il éraflait encore une fois le "fruit de son travail acharné et la plus belle invention de la terre"…Mais bon.

Il y avait un autre gros gros problème qui se posait : la tête à claques qu'il devait appeler "Professeur Lisbon" chaque jour et qui se tenait devant lui avec un grand sourire.

" Eh bien M. Elric, vous vous croyez à ce point supérieur aux autres pour bayer aux corneilles au lieu de m'écouter ? "

Edward rougit.

" Non. C'est juste que vous êtes ennuyeuse."

Elle élargit son sourire.

Edward eut un frisson. C'était quand elle montrait les dents qu'elle était dangereuse.

" Ennuyeuse ? Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, peut être que six heures de retenue vous feront changer d'avis.

- Six ! Non mais ça va pas bien là dedans ! J'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de tellement occupé. Douze heures de retenue alors.

- Ben tiens. Vous voulez être payée en heures supplémentaires ou quoi ?

- Oh c'est vrai. Justement il y avait cette jupe que je voulais m'acheter Qu'est ce que vous pensez de trois heures de retenue tous les vendredis pendant un mois ?

- Bien sûr voyons... Je serais ravi de vous aider à renouveler votre garde robe ! A peu près autant que de manger de la cervelle.

- En parlant de cervelle, la vôtre, je suppose que vous l'avez laissée dans votre valise ?

- Moi au moins j'en ai une vieille bique !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vieille bique. Vous devriez aller dans un asile ! Plutôt que de nous torturer.

- Et vous Elric, vous devriez retourner au jardin d'enfants. Je suis sûre que vous êtes si petit que l'on vous prendrait pour un gamin de deux ans.

- QUI EST CE QUE VOUS TRAITEZ DE SUPER HYPRA ULTRA MINI TRUC QU'ON POURRAIT CONFONDRE AVEC UNE LARVE DE VER A SOIE ?

- Vous.

- Arrgghhh! "

Edward mourrait d'envie de lui jeter des objets divers à la figure (livre,plume,encrier,table) ou de faire quelque chose (n'importe quoi) qui la ferait taire. Mais il s'agissait de son professeur et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça au risque de se faire renvoyer...

conversation intérieure

_Cerveau : _Tu ne dois pas la taper. Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passerait si tu le faisais ?

_Main _: Mais vas-y ! File lui un coup ! A la limite balance lui ton livre de _Défense contre les forces du Mal _! Allez quoi !

_Pied _: Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? J'en ai rien à secouer de tes histoires !

fin de la conversation

Au vu du manque de collaboration de son cerveau, de sa main et de son pied, Edward rangea ses affaires sous les regards médusés des élèves et il avança vers la porte avec de grands pas TRES bruyants.

" Eh ben, où vous comptez aller comme ça ?

- Ca se voit pas ? Je m'en vais.

- Revenez ici !

- Ouais c'est ça..."

Edward sortit et claqua la porte avec un " A plus tard ! " faussement enjoué. Dès que la porte fut fermée, il tira la langue de dégoût.

Il entendit une voix dire de derrière la porte.

" Ca vous fera quatre heures de retenues tous les samedis jusqu'à la mi-Décembre ! "

_Sale garce..._

Harry et Ron se regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota :

" Ben dis donc…on peut pas dire qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là... D'autant plus que c'est pas la première fois qu'il nous fait ce coup là...

- Tu as remarqué aussi…on dirait qu'elle s'acharne sur lui... Regarde, le devoir sur les chimères. Hermione a demandé conseil à Edward pour le faire et elle a eu un E. Edward a eu un TT. Triple Troll. Je savais même pas que ça existait ! **(1)**

- Tu te rappelles quand elle lui a dit qu'il ferait mieux de retourner chez sa mère ? "

Harry s'en rappelait très bien. Ce jour là, Lisbon était de très mauvaise humeur et elle avait fini par lui dire ça. Il revoyait encore l'expression du visage d'Edward. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et il avait l'air tellement triste... En revanche, Mme Lisbon, elle, souriait de triomphe dès qu'elle eût tourné le dos.

" Hep! On est pas dans un salon de thé Potter et Weasley ! Au travail ! "

La voix sèche de Kathleen les fit sursauter et ils se penchèrent sur leurs parchemins jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Harry allait sortir de la salle quand Mme Lisbon l'appela et le fit venir dans son bureau.

" Qu'y-a-t-il ? "

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder d'un air songeur.

" Madame ?

- ...Je me demandais... non rien. Hum, vous pouvez me rendre un service ? "

La voix susurrante de Kathleen Lisbon faisait frissonner Harry.

" J'ai oublié de donner un devoir supplémentaire à la classe. Vous ferez passer le message aux autres : Je veux une dissertation longue de deux rouleaux de parchemin pour la prochaine fois qui réponde à la question " _Les sortilèges sont ils plus efficaces que les potions pour terrasser un loup garou ?_ ".

- Heu…D'accord."

Harry avait envie de sortir de la pièce en courant. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé seul à seul avec elle. Il avait toujours pensé que c'était une femme assez sévère et étrange mais il ne l'aimait ni ne la détestait même si elle prenait un plaisir malin à harceler Edward. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant, de menaçant qui l'étouffait.

"Je vous remercie."

Elle continuait de le regarder. Elle le fixait avec un regard pénétrant qui l'intimidait. Une lueur malicieuse passa dans ses yeux, si vite que Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

" Je dois y aller. Je vais être en retard.

- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas vous retarder."

Elle souriait chaleureusement à présent. Harry voulait sortir de là.

Il ouvrit la porte et se faufila dans le couloir sans même dire au revoir.

Une fois Harry parti, Envy s'assit sur son bureau avec un soupir.

« C'est fatiguant de rester comme ça toute la journée. Hé Lust, on en a encore pour longtemps ?

- Ce sera bientôt fini. »

Lust apparut de derrière une tapisserie.

" Maintenant, il va falloir attirer le nabot dans nos filets. Envy je te laisse faire ça.

- Avec plaisir. Mais avant...

- Avant ?

- Tu vois cette armoire derrière toi ? Il y a un épouvantard dedans. Il se transforme en ce qui fait le plus peur à la personne qu'il croise sur son chemin. Et justement, ce soir, c'est la fête de Halloween. J'ai terriblement envie de m'amuser avec le nabot."

Envy eut un sourire mauvais.

" Ca lui apprendra à se moquer de moi. De plus, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de ses amis quand il verront…"ça"."

Envy et Lust se mirent à rire.

Une heure avant le banquet, tous les élèves parlaient joyeusement entre eux et avait oublié leurs devoirs. Les vacances avaient commencé quelques heures auparavant et Ron salivait d'avance à l'idée des délicieux plats qui l'attendaient. Edward marmonnait dans son coin et Hermione tournait frénétiquement les pages de son livre d'Arithmancie.

(Bon ok. Tous les élèves sauf UNE avaient oubliés leurs devoirs).

Harry faisait un château de cartes explosives avec Ginny, Harry avait l'air très rouge mais il faut dire qu'il faisait très chaud dans la salle commune...

Soudain, Ed se leva et déclara qu'il allait prendre l'air.

Harry ne fit pas d'objection. Edward avait été très irritable depuis sa dispute avec Lisbon et il ne parvenait pas à rester en place.

Cependant, il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il avait une sorte…de pressentiment.

Le temps qu'il se décide à l'accompagner avec Ron et Hermione, Edward avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs.

Il marchait vite et ne regardait même pas où il allait. Il avait bousculé plusieurs personnes mais il ne s'était pas excusé. Cette Kathleen Lisbon était trop mystérieuse.Elle en savait beaucoup sur son compte et il craignait qu'elle ne révèle son identité et ainsi réduise sa couverture de simple élève à Poudlard en miettes. Il heurta une autre personne.

" Hé bé. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette."

La voix éthérée de Luna le sortit de ses pensées.

" Hum ? Non pas vraiment…Je dois être fatigué. "

Il sourit. Luna plissa les yeux.

" Tu en es sûr?

- Mais oui puisque je te le dis !

- Mmmm "

Edward poussa une porte au hasard pour échapper aux questions de Luna.

Harry pressait le pas, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons.

" Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes autant?

- Je sais pas... un mauvais pressentiment..."

La salle était très sombre et Edward ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Une fenêtre était ouverte et il faisait très froid.

Il entendit un râle qui le fit sursauter.

Luna lui demanda :

" Tout va bien ? "

Une forme féminine semblait apparaître dans les ténèbres... Une voix douce et familière retentit.

" Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas faite correctement ?

- Nn-on..."

Des yeux brillèrent dans l'obscurité. Edward sentit son cœur s'arrêter un instant.

Luna pouvait entendre le bruit horrible d'un cœur battant et d'un souffle inhumain, presque bestial, venir de la pièce. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle vit la forme décharnée d'un corps humain-si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi-.

Edward était tombé à genoux et tenait sa tête dans ses mains.

« _Votre père a laissé de l'argent pour vous, je n'y ai jamais touché »_

_« Je veux que vous veillez l'un sur l'autre »_

_« Je voudrais que tu me transmutes une couronne de fleurs... ton père m'en faisait... dans le temps…"_

_« Ces enfants sont orphelins, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'eux maintenant. » _**(2)**

_« On va pas vivre sans elle. On va la ramener. »_

_« Aaah l! AAAAALLL ATTRAPE MA MAIN ! »_

_« EDWARD ! Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ! Et à toi ? »_

_« Ne regarde pas... »_

Il avait envie de vomir.

« _Le problème, c'était nous »_

Il cria. du plus fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient.

La chose se rapprochait de lui et il cria encore plus fort, des larmes amères roulant sur ses joues.

Le couloir était désert, tous les élèves étant partis dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet. Harry entendit le cri d'Edward et courut dans sa direction.

« Luna ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !

- Je-je ne sais pas ! »

Ed chuchotait à présent, d'une voix brisée. Il s'évanouit et tomba sur le sol.

Harry et les autres se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

Ron leva les yeux. Un spasme d'horreur secoua son visage.

« Bon dieu... qu'est ce que c'est que ça?... »

00000001010101010102012252120000000000000

(1) système de notation des sorciers

(2) c'est Pinako qui dit ça à Izumi dans l'épisode je sais plus combien...

Lyes,Divine beta lectrice,je vais construire un temple en ton honneur!

bon,certes...la fin est ...chiatique.(pardonnez moi l'expression)mais la suite viendra plus vite!Elle est déjà commencée d'ailleurs!


	12. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer: les personnages de FMA et de Harry Potter appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa et à JK Rowling.

Précision importante ! Je voulais dire que l'intervention de l'épouvantard qui prenait cette apparence particulière est une idée de Kishu. Je la remercie beaucoup !

Chapitre 11

Chantage

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il indiqua d'un doigt tremblant la forme immonde et ensanglantée sur le sol.

Elle s'approchait lentement d'eux.

« Her..c'est..qu'est ce que... »

Hermione porta la main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

« On dirait...un corps...humain...complètement... »

La chose se rapprochait d'Edward, et Ron s'interposa, sortant sa baguette. Derrière lui, Harry et Hermione firent de même.

Elle s'arrêta et se dirigea vers Ron. Lentement, elle se changea en une araignée immense, de plusieurs mètres de haut.

« Un épouvantard ? » dit Hermione, incrédule, tandis que Ron criait la formule que leur avait enseignée le professeur Lupin.

L'araignée, privée de ses pattes par le Riddikulus de Ron, se dirigea vers Hermione, qui cherchait désespérement une formule pour terrasser l'épouvantard.

« ...je sais ! Vadantaboat ! »

Aussitôt, des plaques de bois arrivées de nulle part apparurent et enfermèrent la créature dans une malle solide, fermées par un loquet.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement.

Luna se tourna vers Edward, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle secoua son épaule.

« Ed ? Ed...Debout..Allez... »

Rien à faire. Il restait évanoui, pâle comme un linge.

« Luna…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? » demanda Harry. « Avant qu'on arrive. »

« Je ne sais pas très bien. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il avait l'air plutôt troublé. Et puis il a ouvert cette porte et il est devenu tout pâle. Je me suis approchée pour voir ce qu'il se passait et j'ai vu.._ça._"

Luna eut un frisson.

« Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi abominable. Je pense que le pire, c'était l'odeur. Je déteste l'odeur du sang. »

Luna s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre.

" Quand Edward a vu cette chose, il a commencé à crier et il ne s'est plus arrêté."

Hermione réfléchit un moment.

« C'était un épouvantard, donc il s'est métamorphosé en la chose qui lui faisait le plus peur. Mais où est ce qu'il a bien pu voir ça !

- Un corps désartibulé peut être...chuchota Ron.

- Non…je crois pas. Il est impossible de se désartibuler au point d'être à ce point déformé... »

Luna restait silencieuse et regardait le corps d'Edward.

« Je pense qu'on devrait l'ammener à Mme Pomfresh...»

Cette phrase rammena Harry, Ron et Hermione à la réalité. Choqués par ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils en avaient presque oublié Ed.

Ron et Harry le soulevèrent par les épaules, pour le porter.

Ron prit son bras droit et Harry le bras gauche.

« Attention, à 3 ! 1...2...3 !

- Oooofff ! PUNAISE qu'il est lourd ! Il a du plomb dans les os ou quoi ?

- Je sais pas mais en tout cas on va pas pouvoir le porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Attends on va s'y prendre autrement..._Levicorpus ! »_

Le corps inconscient d'Edward se souleva dans les airs et Harry le guida doucement vers l'infirmerie. Ils ne virent personne dans les couloirs, hormis un chat noir avec de brillants yeux violets.

L'infirmerie était plongée dans l'obscurité, puisque Mme Pomfresh était au banquet. Ils déposèrent Edward sur un lit et Hermione alla discrètement chercher l'infirmière.

Mme Pomfresh arriva quelques minutes plus tard, essouflée d'avoir couru depuis la Grande Salle. Elle posa ses longues mains blanches sur son patient pour l'examiner. Quelques instants après, elle demanda à Harry et Ron de l'aider à le mettre en pyjama.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a alors ?

- Il est juste un peu secoué...Il va dormir et demain matin et il n'y paraîtra plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. »

Luna vit le regard de l'infirmière et sut que ce n'était pas grave mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle s'inquiétait. Elle voulait savoir qu'est ce qui avait causé un tel choc chez lui.

En revanche, quand Harry et Ron commencèrent à retirer la robe de sorcier d'Ed, Mme Pomfresh ferma les rideaux autour du lit à cause de Luna et Hermione.

Harry et Ron avait réussi au prix de grands efforts à retirer la robe de sorcier de leur compagnon, pour découvrir qu'il portait en dessous un pantalon noir, avec une veste et ce qui ressemblait à un débardeur de la même couleur. Ron s'exclama :

« Mais il a pas chaud !

- Il nous a dit qu'il était frileux.

- Je comprendrais s'il venait du désert du Sahara ! Mais t'en connais toi des gens qui viennent du Sahara, blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine, blonds aux yeux dorés ?

- Non et puis j'en sais rien moi pourquoi il met trente six épaisseurs de vêtements ! Et puis c'est pas le sujet. »

Quand Harry et Ron eurent retiré la lourde veste, ils virent quelque chose briller.

« Du métal ? Sur son bras ? »

Hermione, Luna et Mme Pomfresh entendirent un cri de stupeur et d'effroi. L'infirmière ouvrit le rideau et découvrit, en même temps que les deux jeunes filles, que le jeune Edward Elric, "sorcier" de son état, possédait une prothèse métallique à la place de son bras droit.

Mme Pomfresh demanda :

« M.Potter, alleez chercher le Professeur Dumbledore. Tout de suite ! »

Harry sortit en courant, tandis que l'infirmière éloignait Ron, Luna et Hermione de son patient pour examiner ce bras tout à son aise.

Le Directeur arriva en quelques minutes et demanda calmement aux jeunes sorciers, en l'occurence Harry, Ron, Luna et Hermione d'aller dans la Grande Salle manger quelque chose, et de surtout ne parler à personne de ce qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu.

Harry et les autres s'assirent en silence à la table des Gryffondor, tandis que Luna rejoignait la table de sa maison. Ils mangèrent et burent comme si de rien n'était, et plaisentèrent avec les autres Gryffondor, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

Le mystérieux Edward Elric ne cessait de hanter leurs esprits.

Aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent à quel point Kathleen Lisbon semblait enjouée.

Lorsqu' Edward se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'une longue barbe blancheétait à côté de lui.

« Vous faites quoi dans le dortoir de Gryffondor?

- Je ne suis pas dans le dortoir. Tu es à l'infirmerie. Il est 21 heures.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Lui-même.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi je suis là ?

- Il semblerait que tu aies effrayé tes camarades en t'évanouissant devant un épouvantard particulièrement agressif. Ils t'ont amené ici »

Edward ne répondit rien à cela. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de..._ça_. Il avait lu dans un livre ce qu'étaient les épouvantards, mais n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'il se retrouverait en face d'un de ces monstres. Un monstre qui prendrait _cette _apparence-là.

Edward s'assit dans son lit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus de gants, et qu'il avait un pyjama. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait vu ses membre métalliques.

« Tu es plein de surprises, Edward. Qui aurait cru que tu avais perdu un bras et une jambe ? Que tu as remplacés par des prothèses fort perfectionnées d'ailleurs.

- Et alors ? Je suis pas le seul.

- Dans notre monde, ce n'est pas très courant. Ce genre de prothèse n'existe pas. Maugrey Fol'Oeil a certes perdu une jambe, mais c'est une jambe de bois qui la remplace, pas un membre métallique.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je connais de bonnes adresses...

- Le problème n'est pas ce que je pense mais ce que les autres élèves vont penser. Pour l'instant, peu d'entre eux sont au courant, mais une rumeur se propage si vite...

Ils vont tous se demander qui vous êtes vraiment. »

Edward restait interdit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Il y aurait bien une solution mais... »

Edward bougea légèrement sa tête, qu'il avait tourné vers le mur opposé, en direction de Dumbledore, qui continua.

« Je veux bien vous aider à empêcher les rumeurs, mais à une seule condition. Nous en avions déjà parlé.

- ...D'accord. Je vais lui apprendre. J'apprendrai l'alchimie à Harry.

- Bien. Je suis content que nous soyons du même avis. »

Le Directeur se leva, épousseta sa longue robe de sorcier et partit en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Edward.

Ed savait très bien qu'il allait passer une mauvaise nuit, peuplée de sombres cauchemars, qui avaient tous le visage de sa mère.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Un bruit de verre brisé le réveilla en sursaut, quatre heures plus tard, suivi de la voix furieuse de Madame Pomfresh.

« Enfin vous le faites exprès Cassandre ! C'est le douxième pichet que vous cassez cette semaine ! »

Une autre voix ,plus douce,répondit :

« Ce n'est pas grave, écoutez je suis vraiment désolée ! Je vais réparer ça en un rien de temps ! _Repar..._

- Ah non ! J'ai pas envie de retirer des éclats de verre des murs, comme la dernière fois ! Je le réparerai moi-même. Vous êtes bien gentille, mais qu'est ce que vous êtes maladroite !

- Vous êtes sympa vous !

- Mais c'est vrai que vous êtes maladroite ! Et puis parlez un peu moins fort, j'ai des patients qui dorment.

- Je suis sûre qu'ils dorment encore. Je vais aller voir. »

Une femme ni jeune, ni vieille, apparut alors dans la pièce. Dans l'obscurité, ses grands yeux marrons, presque orangés, brillaient et la faisait ressembler à un chat.

« Ah bah non. Rendors-toi petiot.

- Je suis pas un petiot ! »

Elle rit doucement.

« Si tu veux.

- Vous êtes qui d'abord ?

- Ah tu ne m'as jamais vue? C'est vrai que je suis arrivée il y a à peine une semaine. Je suis Cassandre. Je te dis pas mon nom de famille, c'est imprononçable.

- Je vous l'avais pas demandé. Et ça me dit toujours pas ce que vous faites ici. Vous êtes prof ?

- Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je suis la nouvelle concierge ! Je remplace ce pauvre Rusard. Je suis allée le voir à l'hopital, il a vraiment été terrorisé le pauvre chou. J'ai fait une cotisation pour lui envoyer une boîte de chocolats. Ca me fait vraiment de la peine de le voir comme ça. Lui qui est d'habitude si fier et si vaillant !** (1) **

- ... »

Ignorant l'expression de Edward (qui commençait à se demander si cette fille ne devait pas être concierge dans un asile et ne s'était pas trompée d'adresse), Cassandre continua à plaindre son "pauvre chéri de Rusard de mamour", jusqu'à ce qu'elle enchaine sur son métier de concierge et sur sa "mission".

« ... et donc, concierge, c'est plus qu'un métier, c'est une vocation, un dogme ! D'ailleurs, la concierge de mon immeuble aime tellement son métier qu'elle ne me laisse jamais partir de chez moi parce que j'ai jamais de sous pour mon loyer, alors pour venir ici, j'ai du l'attacher sur une chaise. J'espère qu'elle s'en est sortie et qu'elle me maudira pas sur treize générations... Mais bon, je voulais vraiment venir ici, d'une part parce que j'étais fauchée, et d'autre part parce que Kath était super bizarre, son appartement était louche, je me posais des questions et tout, mais maintenant je m'en pose encore plus, parce que quand je l'ai vue elle ne m'a pas reconnue tout de suite, pourtant j'ai pas changé tant que ça. C'est vrai que je suis allée chez le coiffeur mais on se connaît depuis la maternelle alors c'est pas normal, je la reconnais pas là. Et puis je sais pas elle dégage quelque chose de bizarre... »

Cassandre continua à parler (décidemment, elle avait un de ces débits…), Ed avait de plus en plus de doutes sur son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Si même sa meilleure amie ne la reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas normal. Peut être qu'elle était manipulée, ou encore pire, victime d'un sort bizarre !

Mme Pomfresh apparut à l'entrée, et vu son visage, elle n'était _pas _contente. Elle attrapa Cassandre, qui continuait de parler, par le col et la traîna d'une manière qui ressemblait furieusement à celle de Hugues (Edward se demandait d'ailleurs s'il n'y avait pas un lien de parenté entre les deux) hors de la pièce, en lui disant de laisser ses patients de reposer.

Edward décréta, en se réinstallant sous les couvertures, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de personne aussi bavarde.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient regroupés autour du feu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

« C'est quand même étrange...Dumbledore laisse pas des épouvantards en liberté dans le château...

- Peut être qu'il a réussi à se libérer... avec toute l'agitation provoquée par le banquet, il a voulu s'échapper.

- Il n'y a pas que ça...ce qui me gêne le plus c'est la forme que l'épouvantard a prise et les membres d'Edward. Commment il a pu les perdre ? Il n'a que 16 ans et des brouettes.

- Tu sais Harry, tu en as à peine 17, et tu as frôlé la mort pas mal de fois ! reprit Hermione.

- C'est pas pareil ! Il y a une différence entre avoir un mage noir obsédé par l'idée de vous tuer et être un simple étudiant étranger !

- Justement, on ne sait pas comment est son pays d'origine...je ne sais pas moi, peut être que le pays est en guerre ou alors il a eu un accident.

- Il ne nous dit jamais rien, on ne peut pas deviner non plus. Remarque, on pourrait peut-être enquêter et fouiller un peu ?

- Tu veux fouiller dans ses affaires ! Ca ne se fait pas !

- Pas fouiller...juste…regarder.

- C'est la même chose! »

Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée après ça, sauf un « je vais me coucher » d'Hermione après quelques instants. Ron partit aussi et Harry resta seul, pensif, devant la cheminée.

Quand il alla dormir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder la valise d'Edward.

Il se retourna et essaya de ne plus y penser.

L'image de la valise lui revenait toujours en tête.

Il n'y tint plus. Il voulait des réponses.

Il sortit de son lit et tira les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Il s'approcha de la valise.

Elle était fermée, mais un papier en dépassait.

Harry décreta que s'il prenait ce papier, il ne fouillait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas ouvert cette valise.

Il déplia la feuille et vit, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, deux écritures. L'une était fine, soignée et l'autre dense et nerveuse, l'écriture d'Edward. Sur le haut de la page, il y avait un symbole étrange.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus dérangeant avec ce document, était l'en-tête :

_Rapport :_

_Officier en charge : Colonel Roy Mustang_

_Affecté à la mission : Major Edward Elric_

Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Harry. Quelqu'un allait devoir fournir des explications, quitte à devoir avaler une bouteille entière de veritaserum.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(1)**...Brrrrr...ça se passe de commentaires.


	13. chapitre 12

un chapitre (enfin!...erm. aucune excuse pour ce retard. plein de petites raisons qui ensemble font un gros paquet bien emmer...embêtant.)

et un pitit résumé comme me l'a suggéré quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas retrouvé le nom -merci à elle donc-.

Harry a découvert que Edward n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être et compte bien lui demander des comptes.

(et oui, petit résumé)

J'ai pas répondu au reviews parce que depuis le temps, vous avez du oublier ce que vous aviez écrit donc le prochain coup je le ferai au fur et à mesure.

Mais Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre patience proverbiale.

et merci aussi à Lyes ma beta lectrice!

disclaimer: FMA/Harry Potter pas à moi. (c'est économique comme disclaimer.)

Chapitre 12

Un aveu. Enfin.

" Harry ?

- Oui Ron ?

- Ca va ? Tu as des valises sous les yeux... mal dormi ?

- Je vais très bien ! " répondit Harry avec un ton irrité, en essayant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier par dessus son pull. En vérité, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit.

" Ben on dirait pas. "

Harry ne prit pas la peine de relever la remarque de Ron. Il était préoccupé par sa découverte à propos d'Edward. Il voulait lui parler et l'interroger au plus vite, mais il ne désirait pas en informer Ron et Hermione. De plus, Ed était toujours à l'infirmerie et Harry ne pourrait pas lui parler tranquillement avec Mme Pomfresh derrière son dos.

Harry soupira et descendit de la tour de Gryffondor vers la Grande Salle avec Ron. Hermione les rejoignit en chemin. Elle remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de Harry mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

A leur grande surprise, Edward était déjà dans la grande salle quand ils arrivèrent. Il était plongé dans un livre poussiéreux qu'il avait posé sur la table, sans prêter attention aux pichets de lait et de jus de citrouille. Il ne vit même pas Hermione s'approcher pour lui parler.

" Ed ? Ca va mieux ?

- ...

- ...Ouhou? Eeed ? Tu m'écoutes ? La terre appelle Edward !

- ... "

Hermione eut le sentiment que sa fourchette avait plus de conversation qu'Edward Elric ce matin là. Il était tellement absorbé par son livre qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendue.

Ron, quant à lui, avait penché le cou pour regarder ce qu'il lisait.

" Les Epouvantards ? "

Edward releva la tête.

" Oui. "

Il se replongea dans sa lecture, les sourcils froncés.

Toujours aussi bavard.

L'ambiance du petit déjeuner était très lourde, entre un Edward qui grignotait un toast les yeux rivés sur son bouquin et un Harry qui massacrait ses oeufs au plat les yeux rivés sur Ed, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas du tout à l'aise.

D'un coup, Edward se leva et sortit de la salle sans un regard. Harry le suivit.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

" De mieux en mieux. Qu'est ce qui leur prend ?

- Je sais pas. C'est bizarre. On ferait peut être mieux de les suivre. "

Hermione eut un air pensif.

" Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...il vaudrait mieux qu'ils puissent se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier...il leur faut un peu de temps pour se reprendre...on posera à Ed toutes les questions qu'on voudra après.."

Ron acquiesça et se rapprocha un peu -juste un peu- d'Hermione.

Harry avait perdu la trace d' Edward très vite. Pour quelqu'un de si petit, il était très rapide ! Il était tellement préoccupé par l'idée de le retrouver qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait percuté quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'excusa par réflexe avant de reprendre sa course.

" Eh bien M. Potter, vous m'avez l'air bien pressé aujourd'hui. "

McGonagall ? Harry réprima un grognement et se retourna pour se retrouver face…à sa professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

" Mme Lisbon ? Qu 'est ce que vous faites ici ? " dit-il sans réfléchir. Elle sourit.

" J'enseigne dans ce collège et donc ça m'arrive de marcher dans les couloirs de temps en temps...

- ...Je voulais dire ...

- Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. Je n'avais pas très faim alors je voulais me promener un peu avant le début des cours. D'ailleurs j'ai croisé M. Elric, il avait l'air très perturbé..."

Harry ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet avec elle... De plus, dès que le nom de Elric était prononcé autour de Kathleen Lisbon, quelque chose changeait en elle. C'était à peine perceptible, une lueur froide dans le regard, un sourire qui manquait de chaleur, un ton plus cassant qu'à l'ordinaire... comme si elle n'éprouvait à l'égard d'Edward que de la révulsion et de la haine.

" Je vous aime beaucoup M. Potter. J'ai de l'admiration pour vous.

- Pardon ?

- Un orphelin comme vous... menacé par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et qui a survécu à ses attaques, non pas une fois mais six… même les plus grands sorciers n'ont pas réussi cet exploit. Vous êtes spécial. "

La conversation prenait une tournure que Harry n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Il s'éloigna d'elle.

" ...Euh...merci mais...

- Pas de mais M. Potter. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. J'aimerais beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec vous."

Lisbon se fit plus pressante. Il y avait dans sa posture quelque chose qui rappelait les grands prédateurs. Son ton mielleux et ses dents éclatantes faisaient penser à un promoteur immobilier malhonnête qui essayait de vous persuader qu'un marais infesté de crocodiles était un endroit parfait pour un jardin d'enfants. Harry tenta de bredouiller quelque chose et essaya de ne pas penser à la prophétie qui le désignait comme la seule personne capable de tuer Voldemort.

" Vous savez, je dois beaucoup à mes amis... Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville... je n'y serais pas arrivé sans leur aide précieuse...

- Allons ne soyez pas si modeste... vous avez du potent-

- KATHIE! "

Une voix claironnante retentit à l'autre bout du couloir. Une femme, à peu près du même age que Mme Lisbon, arrivait à grand pas. Elle portait un grand balai et une serpillière. Ses yeux marrons éclairaient son visage très pâle. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux attachés à la nuque, et une robe de sorcière rouge vive. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne passait pas inaperçue ! Tous les élèves se retournaient sur elle, suscitant une curositéque la dite " Kathie " ne désirait pas du tout.

" Kathie! Je t'ai cherchée partout !

- Bonjour Cassandre.

- Y'a pas de "Bonjour Cassandre" qui tienne ! Tu étais sensée venir me voir hier mais évidemment tu as oublié ! T'as une mémoire de poule ma fille ! Je me demande comment tu as fait pour être la meilleure élève de la classe à l'époque ! Un moineau aurait eu plus de mémoire que toi ! Tout ce que je te dis de faire tu l'oublies ! Les oreilles c'est comme le reste, ça se lave ! Mais évidemment, toi, tu penses jamais à ce que je te dis ! D'ailleurs je te signale que ton hibou, il s'est fait la malle ! Je sais pas ce qu'il a eu mais il a fichu le camp et je l'ai pas retrouvé ! Alors j'ai demandé à Mme Cassars, ta concierge, de surveiller si jamais il revenait mais cette peau de vache elle m'a sorti qu'elle -je cite- « en avait rien à carrer de ton hibou à la noix et qu'elle était bien contente de plus l'avoir dans les pattes parce qu'il hululait à n'importe qu'elle heure de la nuit ! » Alors moi je lui ai répondu qu'un hibou c'était un animal qui vivait la nuit et elle m'a jetée dehors en disant que si elle avait besoin d'un ornithologue elle m'appellerait. Justement je connais un très bon ornithologue, je lui ai donné son numéro, tu sais c'est celui de Jonas, mon ex, celui qui m'a trompée avec la fille du troisième!"

Harry était bouche bée. Cette "Cassandre" avait des gros poumons !

Kathleen, elle, était aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'huile bouillante. Et encore, c'était au dessous de la réalité. Elle avait rencontré la personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir, et qui en plus l'avait interrompue dans son "travail".

Cassandre, de son nom complet Cassandre Wakovski, tenait en revanche la parfaite occasion de percer à jour son ancienne camarade de classe et son amie la plus chère. Elle découvrira ce que Kathleen lui cachait. Elle savait au fond d'elle, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait revue, lors de son arrivée, que c'était très grave. Elle espérait seulement que Voldemort n'était pas impliqué. Il leur avait fait assez de mal comme ça.

" Tu n'as pas du travail à faire Cassandre ? Tu es bien la remplaçante de Rusard, non? "

Kathleen fit un geste en direction de la serpillière qu'elle tenait à la main.

" Je suis chargée d'une mission par le directeur ! "

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

" Tu dois être Harry Potter n'est ce pas? "

Son regard s'égara sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry.

" Le professeur Dumbledore désire te voir dans son bureau. Tout de suite.

- Ah…euh…d'accord.."

Harry partit sans demander son reste, laissant la concierge régler ses problèmes avec Lisbon toute seule. Elles étaient vraiment spéciales toutes les deux. Mais le sourire de Cassandre, contrairement à celui de sa vieille amie, était chaleureux et réconfortant.

Cassandre entraîna son amie dans une classe vide, malgré les vives protestations de celle ci. Cassandre avait des membres longs et frêles mais elle était costaude!

Son expression enjouée devint sérieuse.

" Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ici!

- Je voulais te parler tranquillement, c'est tout.

- J'ai un cours qui va commencer dans.." Elle regarda sa montre. "…deux minutes. J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, je suis désolée."

- Ca ne prendra que quelques secondes ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

- J'ai changé.

- En à peine quelques mois ! Ne me fais pas rire Kathleen ! On ne change pas à ce point de personnalité en trois mois !

- Il n'y a que toi qui me trouve bizarre ici !

- Il n'y a que moi qui te connais depuis que tes premières couches ici ! Enfin regarde toi ! Tu fais peur !

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ! Mon physique est parfaitement le même que d'habitude !

- Je ne parle pas de ton physique ! Ton sourire. Ta tenue. Ton port de tête. Ton regard. Tu es froide.

- Froide ! Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles ! Ca me fait mal ce que tu dis. Je suis tout à fait normale ! Tu sais ce que tu as ! Ca s'appelle la paranoïa ! Tu perds la tête!"

Kathleen ne criait pas, mais c'était tout comme. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, Cassandre avait peur d'elle.

" Ne reviens me voir que quand tu seras calmée ! Cassandre voyons tu sais bien que je t'aime énormément ! Tu es une vraie sœur pour moi!

- Je sais mais..."

La sonnerie retentit.

" Je dois y aller. Tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle te donne quelque chose pour calmer tes nerfs, Cassandre."

Kathleen posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie avant de sortir de la salle.

Quand Kathleen fut sortie, Cassandre donna un coup de poing dans un pupitre, de dépit. Des larmes amères roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne connaissait plus Kathleen Lisbon. C'était une étrangère à présent.

Kathleen, quant à elle, essuya avec sa robe la main avec laquelle elle avait touché la concierge . Le problème était réglé. Pour le moment. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un d'autre finirait par avoir des soupçons, et la paranoïa ne pourrait pas être son excuse indéfiniment. Elle devrait faire vite pour récupérer Potter et la pierre avant que ce genre de problème ne se reproduise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le professeur Dumbledore ne sursauta même pas lorsque Harry frappa à la porte. Il savait que Harry allait venir, et il l'attendait avec impatience. Il se tenait derrière la porte qu'il ouvrit pour laisser entrer le jeune sorcier.

" Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur. Vous vouliez me voir ?

- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Assieds toi "

Harry s'assit dans un des grands fauteuils devant le bureau de Dumbledore, tandis que le directeur s'asseyait derrière son bureau.

" Harry…Voldemort est un adversaire très puissant. Et pourtant tu es la seule personne qui sera jamais capable de le détruire...tu en as conscience n'est ce pas ? "

Harry, dont le visage s'était assombri à l'évocation de l'assassin de ses parents, hocha la tête, ce qui encouragea Dumbledore à continuer.

" Tu auras donc besoin de toutes les armes à ta disposition pour le vaincre. Et il se trouve que j'ai trouvé un excellent alchimiste, qui pourrait t'apprendre de grandes choses...

- Un alchimiste ! Comme Nicolas Flamel ?

- C'est bien ça Harry. Apprendre l'alchimie te serait utile car elle ne nécessite pas de baguette magique. Tu aurait donc un atout considérable dans ta manche si en combat tu es privé de ta baguette... de plus tu connais très bien cet alchimiste.

- Vraiment ?...

- Réfléchis bien... un certain étudiant étranger... avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux dorés...

- Edward? "

Dumbledore acquiesça, le yeux pétillants.

" C'est bien lui. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de t'enseigner son art. Non sans mal je dois dire...

- Mais...

- Il doit être à la bibliothèque à l'heure qu'il est... tu devrais le rejoindre pour lui dire que tu acceptes ma proposition... **(1)**

- Mais je n'ai jamais...

- A moins bien sur que tu ne la refuses ? "

Harry réfléchit un instant... apprendre l'alchimie pourrait se révéler pratique contre Voldemort et de plus il aurait un excellent moyen de poser des questions à Ed... même Hermione et Ron pourrait profiter de l'opportunité d'apprendre l'alchimie.

" J'accepte Professeur...

- Bien ! Dans ce cas dépêche toi de retrouver ton professeur avant que ton premier cours ne commence. "

Harry remercia Dumbledore et le salua avant de sortir. Son premier cours de la journée ne commençait qu'à dix heures, il avait au moins une heure de marge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry parcourait les rayons de la bibliothèque, encore déserte à cette heure, cherchant des yeux une natte blonde.

Edward était plongé dans un livre, non plus sur les épouvantards puisqu' il était arrivé à la conclusion en recoupant l'Histoire de Poudlard et Créatures maléfiques: comment s'en protéger? que l'épouvantard qu'il avait vu la veille n'avait pas pu entrer dans le collège sans qu'on l'y ait aidéQuelqu'un l'avait fait entrer dans l'école, et une seule personne y aurait un intérêt, Kathleen Lisbon, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Elle avait probablement eu besoin de cet épouvantard pour les travaux pratiques de ses élèves de troisième année. Cependant, Ed avait la désagréable sensation que s'il avait vu cette chose ce n'était pas par hasard.

Harry trouva Ed absorbé par " Magie et Alchimie ". Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

" Oh. Harry. Bonjour.

- Edward. "

Il y eut un silence gêné (et gênant).

" Ermm... C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie.

- Ah. Lui.

- Il m'a demandé de prendre des cours d'alchimie avec toi.

- Je sais. "

Harry grogna intérieurement. De mieux en mieux ! Avec des phrases de deux mots maximum, il allait pas aller loin avec Ed ! De plus, il lui en voulait beaucoup pour lui avoir caché tant de choses... l'armée, les prothèses et l'alchimie...

"Tu sais... hier... j'ai vu, enfin on a vu, que tu avais perdu ton bras et ta jambe..."

Edward ferma son livre.

" Et ?

- Et je veux savoir comment.

-...c'était un accident... j'ai perdu mes membres dans un accident. Mon petit frère a failli en mourir... C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir?

- Non. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu était un soldat ?"

Edward se figea. Harry sut qu'il avait touché le point sensible et il devait attaquer sur ce terrain là.

" Je ne suis pas un soldat. Pas tout à fait. Et puis baisse la voix tu veux? On pourrait t'entendre.

- Si tu nous cachais moins de choses on en arriverait pas là ! Alors tu réponds oui ou non?

- Je travaille pour l'armée de mon pays, mais mon statut est un peu différent de celui d'un soldat. Je suis alchimiste d'état.

- A ton âge !

- Comment ça à mon âge ! Ben oui figure toi. Qu'est ce que ça change?

- C'est pas le problème! Si tu travailles pourquoi tu nous as dit que tu étudiais avant ? Pourquoi tu as menti ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que tu fiches dans cette école !

- Je cherche quelque chose. De très important pour moi et mon frère.

- Et qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste ?

- La pierre philosophale. "

Harry regarda Edward sans un mot, trop étonné pour parler ou bouger.

" La pierre de Nicolas Flamel ?..."

Ed se leva brutalement et demanda d'un ton excité :

" Tu la connais ? Tu sais où elle est !

- Elle a été détruite..."

Et avec cette simple phrase tous les espoirs d'Edward s'envolèrent d'un seul coup.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(1)** en écrivant ça, ça m'a fait penser à XXXholic, quand Watanuki reproche à Yuuko de faire de la vente forcée. En fait Dumbledore il fait un peu pareil, de l"enseignement forcé"?...mmmm...admettons que j'ai rien dit.


	14. Chapitre 13

Halte là! Avant de lancer des tomates.

Je sais que je suis (extrêmement) horriblement en retard, et je m'en excuse. J'ai eu quelques ennuis et accessoirement le bac dans un mois. ( ) Bref.

Petit chapitre, tout petit, mais il devait être petit! Par rapport à la suite de l'histoire, c'est un petit chapitre. Mais le prochain sera plus long, et arrivera beaucoup plus vite! (vers le mois de juillet. Après le bac en gros)

alors. un énorme, que dis-je, un gigantesque merci à: **lisou52,luluflo4,Princesse d'Argent, lolodie, Ailes Ecarlates, yorda-chan, la-shinegami, Patpat, Ayma, Kaisuky, shin-ichi, tchingtchong, Mooonz, Akusei, dracosplendens, Etoile, wolfe-alchemist, Kayser, lumina, inukag9, Yuitsu, gigi, Galleria, Kazuko, aleerah, Serleena, saki, Allie, Kumi-san, Seddy, Tenshi, Tchaye, Kumi-san, manga maniac**

Vos reviews me forcent à me magner! XD Merci, vraiment. Elles me touchent beaucoup.

Dites moi si je vous ai oublié!

chapitre pas beta-isé car ma beta-lectrice révise son bac aussi. Bon courage à elle!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter est à JK Rowling. FullMetal Alchemist à Hiromu Arakawa.

Petit résumé: Harry vient d'apprendre à Ed, son nouveau professeur d'alchimie, que la pierre philosophale a été détruite, réduisant les espoirs d'Edward à néant.(1) et (2)

Chapitre 13.

Rogue entre en scène

Edward resta silencieux, et baissa la tête. Il serra les poings.

_détruite?!...mais...Al..je dois rendre son corps à Al...c'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas avoir été détruite. Il y a forcément un moyen...une formule ils ont bien du laisser une formule, des compte rendus , quelque chose! Il doit bien rester une trace des recherches de Nicolas Flamel !..._

Harry regardait son compagnon, qui semblait absourdi par la nouvelle. Pourtant, pourquoi cette pierre serait-elle aussi importante à ses yeux? Même si elle avait des pouvoirs insoupçonnés, et quelques soient les motivations d'Ed, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise. La seule personne qui avait, à sa connaissance, fait montre d'une telle avidité, d'un tel désir de posséder la pierre philosophale, c'était Voldemort. Il avait peine à imaginer pourquoi Ed voulait se la procurer, quitte à faire tant de sacrifices.

Il posa la main sur son épaule, et la secoua gentiment.

"Eh Ed...Ca va aller?

- Oui...oui. Je vais me débrouiller. Oublie-ça tu veux? "

Harry fronça les sourcils.

" Et...pourquoi tu la cherches? Peut être qu'il y a une solution? Un autre moyen?" dit il sans conviction. Il doutait que l'immortalité puisse se trouver autrement, pas plus que l'or à profusion.

"Laisse faire je te dis."

Ed rouvrit son livre, et ignora Harry, ce qui irrita le jeune sorcier en quête de réponses. Il haussa la voix, mais juste assez pour attirer l'attention de l'alchimiste sans attirer celle de la bibliothécaire (ni des curieux).

" Dis moi pourquoi elle t'intéresse tellement cette pierre! Pour l'argent? Pour la vie éternelle???"

Edward regarda Harry dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts étincelaient, et son visage était crispé, tant il voulait percer le secret d'Ed.

"Ecoute, ne te montes pas la tête pour cette histoire. Cette pierre a de grands pouvoirs, pour un alchimiste. Elle peut aider mon frère à...à se rétablir..."

' Tu veux lui faire boire l'élixir de longue vie?..

- Non..disons que son corps a été gravement endommagé par un accident...la pierre est le seul moyen de le réparer...

- Et la médecine? Elle sert à quoi dans l'histoire?

- Arrête avec toutes tes questions! La médecine ne peut rien pour lui. Et tous les sortilèges du monde non plus. Il n'y a que la pierre. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Et ne t'avises pas de te mêler de cette histoire! C'est dangereux. Je ne plaisante pas, beaucoup de gens sont morts pour s'être approché de trop près."

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une voix le coupa dans son élan.

"Potter!"

Il grogna en voyant un sorcier au nez crochu s'approcher.

" Professeur Rogue?"

" Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?? Vous aves un cours de potions qui commence dans 10 minutes et vous êtes encore à trainer?

- Mais...

- Je ne veux rien savoir Potter. Ramassez vos affaires et allez-y"

Harry grommela . Rogue n'avait aucune raison de le faire partir de la bibliothèque, il ne fallait pas si longtemps pour rejoindre les cachots... encore un prétexte pour lui pourrir la vie, surtout que Rogue lui même n'était pas dans les cachots...

"Elric vous restez là. J'ai deux mots à vous dire."

Harry se retourna. Ed lui fit signe de partir.

"Je te verrai plus tard" fit-il. Harry partit, avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Le comportement de Rogue était très inhabituel.

Lorsque Harry eut disparu de son champ de vision, Rogue se tourna vers Edward.

"Il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de vous...je sais ce que vous cherchez, et comment l'obtenir.

- Elle a été détruite" le coupa Ed d'une voix éteinte.

Rogue le regarda d'un air incrédule.

" Ce n'est pas le seul exemplaire de la pierre.. Ecoutez, venez me voir dans mon bureau après les cours...Loin des oreilles indiscrètes.."

Ed acquiesça sans rien dire,en hochant la tête, incertain. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en cet homme mais s'il pouvait lui dire où trouver la pierre philosophale...

"Allez -y maintenant. Je ne tolère aucun retard."

La voix de Rogue était étrangement moins sèche que d'habitude, mais Ed était trop absorbé par la perspective de la pierre pour s'en rendre compte.

Dans les couloirs, Rogue avançait à grands pas, sans se soucier de la multitude de sorciers qui circulaient.

" tu as promis Severus ! N'oublie pas que tu as promis à Narcissa de protéger Drago! Il ne faut pas eveiller l'attention de Voldemort...même s'il faut obéir à cette ...'" pensait-il.

Rogue serra les dents. S'il était aussi gentil avec Elric, c'était bien parce que Kathleen Lisbon le lui avait ordonné, et qu'elle avait fait un certain marché avec un... ami commun...

Quand il vit la professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, il fit un petit signe de tête dans sa direction et continua sa route sans rien dire. Les autres élèves s'écartaient sur son passage, terrifiés par la mine sombre de Rogue.

Kathleen, ou plutot Envy, sourit largement. Un sourire presque carnassier, qui contrastait avec l'image de la calme et patiente Kathleen Lisbon.

"Très bien" pensa-t-elle "maintenant mon piège va se refermer sur ce sale nabot"

(1) ( c'est moi ou ce résumé fait penser à un résumé de soap opéra, genre les feux de l'amour?)

(2) pour reprendre la-shinegami: "comment détruire un espoir? demandez à Harry Potter!" mariages, barmitsva, il vous casse l'ambiance en un rien de temps! mdr


End file.
